What If
by LightTheJeniusandTatania
Summary: What if I accidentally ruined Ouran Highschool Host club and Black Butler? As a request of a dear friend of mine I present my first fanfiction toward the internet while I wait for my friend to be finished a different fanfiction we're collaborating on. May William have mercy on your poor innocent souls. Also OCs...sorry.
1. Chapter 1-Gaining Debts

**A/N: As I, Light the Jeenius, upload this fanfiction, I must formally apologize for writing it in the first place. Yes, I understand that it's horribly written but...I don't have any retaliation. I'm so sorry...but y friend wanted this...so I made it happen**

Many people stared at the new student, who had just arrived at Ouran Academy. She was deathly pale and had unnaturally bright purple eyes. The weirdest part about her was she looked like a butler….or a maid from her stand point. People whispered about said girl. Unbeknownst to them, she could hear every word they were saying.

"_Father, I have done all you said. I'm in Japan. I'm doing this for you and the young Lord, remember that. Also…my knowledge of these sorts of things helps. My only question is why you WANT me to do this."_ the girl thought to herself as she arrived to her first class. "Ah, you must be the new student." said the sensei. "_As if I'm anyone else." _she thought. "Yes I am the girl of many names, but you may call me Sabrina M…Faustus." She said.

The whole class gasped, swooned or whispered about the fact she was a full out Brit. _"Humans are such idiots…"_ "Yes I am British…and yes I know my name. Like I said before I have many." she deadpanned, less than pleasant. Sensei's head was on his desk as he listened to his students. This was going to be a loooong year. The poor girl was then sent to sit by the Hitachiins, two girls who she didn't care for the names of and Haruhi Fujioka.

"So. You're British?" asked one twin. This one had a high voice. "Why do you look like a maid?" asked the other twin. This one had a lower voice. Sabrina turned to the twin who had called her a maid and glared at him. Her eyes flashed a demonic red for a moment, before changing back to purple. "What was that?" she asked in a deadly, yet innocent voice. The twin shuddered, being reminded of a friend of his, and stopped questioning the girl. _"Father and everyone else. PLEASE give me strength not to murder these people." _

The twins were watching the girl. She was far too mysterious for their liking. Hopefully their sempai, Kyoya, could help them learn more about Sabrina Faustus.

-A La Host Club—

"Something about that girl isn't right, Kyoya-sempai. I swear her eyes turned RED! Do you call that normal?!" asked twin 1. "You're correct Hikaru. She has no files. But do you really think I'll believe something as ridiculous as her eyes changing colour?" asked Kyoya. The ginger pouted at his sempai for a moment, before the doors opened.

The doors revealed Haruhi Fujioka and Sabrina Faustus. Sabrina looked less than amused at the sight she saw. "Heeey Haruhi. Hi Sabrina!" said Kaoru, trying to kill the uncomfortable atmosphere. Unfortunately it was only made worse. "Why did I ever leave England?" everyone in the general area thought they heard Sabrina say.

"Welcome to the Host Club, young princess. Oh Haruhi, my daughter did you miss daddy?" asked a certain flamboyant blonde, attacking the poor brunette. "SEMPAI GET OFF! AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" yelled Haruhi. Sabrina sighed, prying the bumbling idiot off Haruhi. "Thanks." Haruhi said to the other girl, annoyed by Tamaki's antics. "Don't mention it. I have someone like this at home. Only I think Grell's worse." replied Sabrina.

And thus, people questioned the girl's identity even more.

"Excuse me for the minor problem I had. I am Tamaki Souh and this is the Ouran Host Club. I am the noble president and Host club King! Then there is Haruhi, the natural. Hikaru and Kaoru, the twin devils. Kyoya, the cool type. And they aren't here at the moment but there's also the boy Lolita, Hunny and the wild type, Mori." said Tamaki, pulling out roses from thin air. _"Just like Druitt…" _thought Sabrina. "Excuse me but I do believe I'm younger than you are…and why would you even think of calling a 'COMMONER' like me, princess. Also…ugh….dresses." said Sabrina, breaking out of her 'proper' forms of speaking for a moment.

Tamaki gasped and scuttled over to Haruhi to go bother her. It eventually led to a vase being knocked off a pillar in the middle of the room. Haruhi jumped for it, but caught only air to her dismay. Haruhi's head fell and she groaned as she realised she would be in debt to the host club, once again. "Do be more careful next time, Miss. And stop bothering her, you idiot. Your carelessness over exceeds my ability to stop disasters by a single person." said Sabrina.

Haruhi lifted her head to see the vase balancing precariously on the girl's shoe. The British girl kicked it upward and caught it, smiling to herself that she could show off to these rich brats just a touch more. "How…" Haruhi and Tamaki trailed off. "Oh please. If I couldn't do this much what kind of person would I be?" Sabrina asked as her eyes flashed red again. Tamaki squealed and ran behind Kyoya.

"Who ARE you?" asked Kyoya. Sabrina smiled, looking like she was about to rip his body to shreds right then and there. "If I told you that would ruin the surprise of your attempt, Ootori-sempai." replied the girl. The cold auras were seeping through the room, making it far more uncomfortable than before.

Before anything else could be said a loud voice sang through the hallways. "SABBYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sabrina's face turned the most unamused they had ever seen. The rest of the host club opened their mouths to speak when the door was thrown open.

"SABBY-CHAN I FOUND YOU!" yelled the person. "Thank…..eh never mind…..it's you Ronald!" sighed Sabrina, relieved. "Oh….Knox-sensei. What are you doing here?" asked Tamaki. "And how do you know Sabrina. Ronald Knox pulled Sabrina into a hug. "Sabby-chan here is like my little sister. Am I right?" asked Ronald. Sabrina blew her bangs from her eyes, slightly annoyed. "Whatever floats your boat, Ronald." she sighed.

Ronald pouted at her like a small child. "Sabby." he whined. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here, Ronald?" she asked. "Spears-sempai sent me here to be a teacher." said Ronald. Sabrina could hardly contain her laughter. "Really? You? I can only imagine what you-know-who did to Will-sempai to send you of all people here." she said.

Ronald's face fell very sad looking. "That…that was so MEAN!" he wailed. Sabrina sighed annoyed by her friend's attitude. "You're supposed to be a teacher Ronald….stop taking pages from the 'Sutcliff Book of Melodramaticy'." This only made Ronald cry even harder. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Faustus, I'm going to have to ask you to stop making our sensei cry." said Kyoya. Sabrina's face looked indifferent, or completely bored as she said. "I'm sorry, Ronnie-chan, for comparing you to that red idiot and saying you were a horrible teacher. Although you know I can't lie so….sorry for informing that you're over-dramatic and a horrible teacher. I'll be sure to tell Will-sempai l-"

The girl's sad excuse for an apology was cut short by another voice yelling. "IS THAT MY SABBY I HEAR?!" Sabrina flinched at the sound of the person she dreaded the most to see in Japan. She put on a horrible grimace as she turned to the flamboyant red-clad man, who was now in the room.

"Grell….what a 'pleasant' surprise." she hissed, her eyes flashing red. "Are you not happy to see me?" asked Grell. "No." deadpanned Sabrina. "Why the hell are you here?" "Bassy sent me…" pouted the red man. Grell's words only made Sabrina angrier. "You do what HE says and not Will?! You really ARE a disgrace to us all!" she yelled.

The host club, with their final forgotten member, watched the scene in front of them play out in total shock. Except their final forgotten member, Light. "Miss Faustus, please stop." said Kyoya. Grell stared at Kyoya, as confused as Ronald was. "Why does Specs keep calling you that?" asked Grell. Sabrina glared at him, mentally telling him to shut up. Grell gulped and shuffled away. "What on earth could that mean?" asked Kyoya.

Sabrina ignored Kyoya's words and continued to angrily yell at Grell. "You are such an IDIOT! And stop calling my father 'Bassy' it's annoying and weird! Why can't you just leave us all alone?" Grell took a turn on all the events and took the opportunity to glomp Sabrina. "You're so adorable when you're mad, Sabby! Just like Bassy! I find it hard to decide whether to be or not to be with you two."

Grell's surprise glomp only caused the two of them to knock into the vase. Haruhi, in attempt to return Sabrina's favour, tried to catch the vase. Unfortunately she failed majorly and the vase smashed on the ground.

"Oh no…" groaned Haruhi. The twins and Kyoya examined the broken vase. "You've done it again Haruhi. That was worth the same as the last vase you broke." said Kyoya. Haruhi groaned, her head falling. "And what should we do with Miss Faustus, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, the 'oh-so-great' President.

Tamaki, being the overdramatic person he is made his response as flamboyant as ever. "Wh-" Tamaki was cut off by a certain bitter girl who didn't want to be there "When in Rome do as the Romans do! Seriously is that the only thing you can think of?" asked Light. Tamaki babbled, trying to retaliate, but to no avail. "Well….you like Kyoya! Ha!" he finally said. Light stared at him like he was an absolute moron. Which he is don't kid yourself.

"Anyways….you'll, from this day forth, be the Host club's maid until you pay off your debt of 8 million yen!" said Tamaki. "Bear in mind that Haruhi Fujioka is indebted to you, apparently, once again. So technically I only owe you 4 million if you want to be fair." Sabrina replied boredly. Tamaki fell into another loss of words and ran away crying.

Sabrina then glared at Grell. "Now, if you're not careful you won't be for much longer, Grell." she hissed, her eyes flashing red once again. Grell shifted away from her, scared. "Also. if you don't behave I will ask Claude to deal with you." Her threat seemed to get through Grell's thick head because he ran off without another word.

Ronald, on the other hand, seemed more confused than anything. "You've pulled the Claude card on him way too much. How does it even still work?" Ronald asked. Sabrina shrugged completely lost at the fact her threat actually still worked. "He does know that I'll never call Claude right? Claude's a larger freak than Grell." she said. Ronald snorted at her words. "Sure, Sabby-chan. 'Whatever floats your boat.'" he said in a poor imitation of her. Sabrina glared at her dear friend. "I hate you so much." she grumbled. "I love you too Sabby-chan!" Ronald replied, smirking as he took his own leave. Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose, trying hard not to kill anyone.

The next day went as well as it could. Sabrina plastered a fake smile upon her face as she served the brainless bodies of the Host club's customers. The girls all seemed like someone she used to know. Unfortunately this person met with their premature demise and was quickly forgotten by many. _"Damn Trancy…he was an annoying attention whore anyways…" _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts about Alois Trancy were cut short by another attention seeking blonde called her over. "What would you like Tamaki? You've already asked for my assistance 16 times. My patience with you was already very thin." she said, not even attempting to be polite. Tamaki stared at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Why are you so mean? I only wanted the girls to formally meet you." he said. Sabrina angrily sighed at the blonde. "So you're pointlessly wasting my time? Remember Tamaki I'm here to pay off a debt, not to become your friend. Once I pay off your vase I'm never coming back." said the raven haired girl.

Tamaki ran off to the emo corner, while most of the girls went to comfort him. "Those girls are going to kill you later." whispered Light. "I'll be fine. If I couldn't do this much then what kind of maid would I be?" asked Sabrina, flashing the other girl a deadly smile. Light returned the smile while saying. "Simply one HELL of a maid." Then Light went to attend her customers, leaving Sabrina astonished about two things. One. Someone knew the catchphrase her and her father shared. Two. Light had emphasized hell…did she know?

-Later-

After the host club ended Ronald came bursting through the doors, yelling for Sabrina. "What is it, Ronald?" asked Sabrina. "Will wanted me to give this to you." he said, passing Sabrina a Japanese katana non-discretely. "….You couldn't wait until later to give this to me?" she asked, getting increasingly annoyed. Ronald made a pouting face at the slightly younger girl. "Sorry, Sabby-chan but I'm already a day late…" Sabrina sighed at her partner's inability to manage time.

"Come on we have to go or William will gives us double overtime!" said Ronald. Sabrina went to retrieve her stuff only to find it wasn't there. "You have GOT to be kidding me…" she said through her teeth. Ronald noticed some paper fluttering out the window from the corner of his eye. "Could that be your stuff?" he asked. Sabrina looked over towards his field of vision to see what Ronald saw. "'Nice rich kid school' my ass. Triple overtime here we come!" sarcastically yelled Sabrina, going to kick whoever was messing with her's ass…and retrieve her stuff. Ronald ran after her without a protest because…well she'd run Grell's chainsaw through him if he didn't help her.

As Sabrina and Ronald retrieved her stuff, everyone's favourite idiotic blonde appeared. "Sabrina…Knox-sensei…what are you doing in the pond?" asked Tamaki. "Having a dance party. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" yelled the girl. Sabrina had lost all patience with anyone except William, if it was necessary to speak to him. Light also appeared, hearing Sabrina's yells of anger. "Looks like one of your jealous bitches got to Sabrina's stuff. How…typical of them." Light said.

Out of nowhere, Sabrina's cellphone rang, blaring her awkward ringtone. "REALLY GRELL?! KE$HA?!" she yelled, before answering the phone. She was silent for a minute before ending the call. "Hey Ronald guess what!" she said. "What?" asked Ronald, a tad bit scared at her sudden cheerfulish voice. "We've now got triple overtime!" she yelled. Ronald groaned, hanging his head.

And thus, Ronald Knox and Sabrina Faustus got triple overtime from William T. Spears for being late, as usual. The good thing was getting to reap Ayanokoji's soul.


	2. Chapter 2-Books Are Evil

**A/N: I hope I don't kill anyone with my horrible writing skills and bad plot.**

Sabrina Faustus was close to slamming her head on her desk. At the moment she had the wonderful occurrence of Ronald Knox being her sensei. "Hi Sabby-chan!" yelled Ronald happily. That was the moment her head hit the desk. "Kill. Me. NOW." she groaned.

Things didn't get much better from then. After a horrible time of trying to see the point of what Ronald was teaching, mostly because he couldn't keep his own mind on track, she had to return to the damn host club. _"The faster I pay off this debt the faster I will be able to leave their sorry asses."_ she had to keep telling herself.

That wasn't even the beginning of it. Sabrina had to listen to these brainless girls fangirl over the host club members, even though Haruhi Fujioka and Light Minasae were female themselves, and she had to listen to the girl talk about Ronald Knox. "Isn't Knox-sensei so adorable?" said one of Tamaki's customers. "Yeah he is. Although I do want to know why he talks to Faustus-chan so much." agreed another. Tamaki was gaping at the fact his customers were talking about someone other than himself, or the host club in general. Sabrina just shook her head at this with no words.

Suddenly Tamaki jumped up from his seat. "I know! We shall get Knox-sensei to join the host club! Then we won't have to lose any customers." he proclaimed. Sabrina, who had enough of Tamaki's shenanigans, shoved him forcefully down into his seat again. "No you won't do that." she said. "Why not?" asked, practically, the whole room. "Because Ronald has been with practically every woman in England. He's a damn womanizer and…you're right behind me aren't you?" she said, realizing Ronald was in the room. "How'd you guess?" asked Ronald. "I've been partnered with you for a while now. The only time I know you aren't there is when your either not complaining to Will-sempai, flirting with someone, or you're at some party." she deadpanned.

Sabrina thought about what she said for a moment, Ronald seemingly understanding where she was getting at. "Hold on a minute. This makes you the perfect candidate for this stupid club." she yelled. Ronald held back his laughter while Tamaki jumped back up and started yelling at her for not understanding the importance of the host club. "He reminds me of someone…" said Ronald. Sabrina stared at him, blank faced. "That was one time. And it was your fault anyways." she replied. "Weren't you the one who had to think about who to fight with?" Ronald asked more quietly. "The decision upon overtime and my father was hard, alright?" she hissed. Ronald shrugged as Tamaki finally took notice that the two of them weren't even listening to him. Tamaki ran off into the emo corner, to cry and attempt to make Haruhi feel sorry for him.

It didn't work.

Instead of going over to Tamaki, Haruhi pretended he wasn't in the room and walked away. The twins, however, started bothering him. The older of the three started yelling at them causing the cycle of Tamaki to restart again. Eventually Light had enough and kicked Tamaki outside the music room. Literally. She just roundhoused him out the door and slammed it shut. "Now that that is over can we attempt to have a normaler day than usual?" she asked. The others continued on with their lives.

"Ootori-san." said Sabrina. Kyoya looked up from his laptop, his glasses doing the stereo-typical shining in the light thing. "Yes Miss Faustus?" "How the hell did you end up with that thing?" Sabrina asked, pointing toward the door. Kyoya pointlessly pushed up his glasses. "Horrible luck and my father. May I ask the same for you and Knox-sensei?" Kyoya said. "Horrible luck and William-sempai." replied the girl. "Care to elaborate?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at a moment towards Ronald, who was flirting with Tamaki's customers. "Perhaps another time." she replied. Kyoya flashed a shit eating grin at her while saying "No I insist." Sabrina's patience for the day was already running low. "Seriously you won't understand therefore I won't tell you. Also, no I will not elaborate further because I'm simply one hell of a…wait…it's not time for that yet either."

/

Once again Sabrina found herself in the spot of listening to Ronald Knox trying to teach people English. Sabrina eventually got so bored that she fell asleep. That wasn't exactly a good thing because demons aren't meant to sleep.

"Sabby-chan…" Someone was poking her face, trying to wake her up. She didn't respond but she was being pulled back into reality. "Sabrina!" yelled Ronald. She jumped up yelling. "IT WAS RONALD'S FAULT I SWEAR, WILL-SEMPAI!" The whole class was staring at her in utter confusion, as Ronald looked annoyed. "Wow way to throw me under the imaginary bus, Sabby-chan." he said. "It's not throwing you under the imaginary bus if all I can speak is the truth." she replied, in a similar tone. The classroom gaped. How DARE she say that about Ronnie! Well at least that was the general idea of the girls in the class. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand found this extremely hilarious.

"Brat." mumbled Ronald. "Bitch." replied Sabrina. More gasps filled the room. Ronald pretended to be hurt. "Sabby-chan! Why did you say such a thing to your sensei?" he gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, Ronald. I thought we were stating the obvious using words that being with 'b'." she falsely apologized. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the floor laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Haruhi, finding this the most obnoxious thing ever moved away to sit beside Renge.

"Why does Faustus keep calling him Ronald…in class?" whispered one of the girls very loudly. "Yes, Sabby-chan. Why?" asked Ronald, leaning in very closely to her face. "The day I call you sensei or sempai is the day I willingly marry Alois Trancy or Claude." she deadpanned, pushing his face away. Ronald asked himself how that was even possible because Alois Trancy was dead. "My point proven." she said. It only just occurred to Ronald that she would never call him those honorifics.

The rest of the class, on the other hand, wanted to know who this 'Alois Trancy' and 'Claude' were, now that she mentioned them. "Oh dear…I don't even know where to start…." she mumbled. Ronald smirked as he remembered the time he had said that. Sabrina cleared her throat for show before putting on a high-pitched, extremely girly voice. "Hi! I'm Alois Trancy! I'm a slutty little man-whore who likes wearing BOOTY SHORTS!" Ronald burst out laughing. Sabrina ignored him as she continued. "I also hate Hannah Anafeloz for no adequately explored reason!" "OH DEAR GOD, WHY!" yelled Ronald. "I also like seducing older men….mmm Uncle Albert." she said in a weird seductive voice. Ronald wiped the tears from his eyes and quit laughing before saying anything else. "Seriously if you were going to do that you should have warned me." he said. "At least Undertaker didn't hear that. If he did he'd never stop laughing. EVER." she said. "Or Will. He'd be like 'You're slacking off again. Take this overtime!' I don't want any more overtime." complained Ronald. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the other reaper.

The class was still trying to get over the shock that Sabrina could speak in such a way and her seductive voice was something strange and unheard of, even for Ronald. "I'm sure you talk like that often with William-sempai." said Ronald, making a perverted face. "I NEVER HAVE NOR WILL I EVER!" she yelled hitting him repeatedly with her textbook. Her eyes kept flashing from red, to greenish-yellow and back to purple. "Ow! OW! Okay I'm sorry! Ow-STOP HITTING ME!" he yelled. Sabrina pretended to think about it for a moment. She, then, smacked him a couple more times and kicked him in the face. "Satisfied yet?" asked Ronald. "Don't give me ideas, Ronald." she grumbled.

The rest of the girls in the class, excluding Haruhi and two others, crowded around Ronald asking him if he was okay, and such. Sabrina found this supremely annoying and blocked them out. Only Ronald could get a room full of girls to feel concern for him in a matter of five seconds.

-later—

A bunch of girls followed Sabrina around the school. They weren't very good at hiding this and Sabrina knew they were there. A bunch of other people were pointing and whispering at the group of girls, too. Eventually Sabrina got frustrated enough that she turned around, emitting a demonic aura. "Would you quit following me?" she asked. The girls gasped, realising she knew they were there the whole time, also they could feel the aura. "W-We have s-something to say to y-you." said one of the girls, not so confident anymore. "Go on." said Sabrina. "Y-you need to stop b-being mean to Ronnie-sensei." said another.

Sabrina started laughing sadistically. "Oh please what could the lot of you do? Ronald doesn't need you to 'fight his fights'. He knows what would make me stop." The girls shuddered at the tone of the demon-reaper girl's voice. Her eyes flashed red for a long moment. "Also. Only I may call him 'Ronnie' if you must know." she said, before turning around and leaving the girls crying and hugging each other.

Now Sabrina was searching for any of the embers of the host club. From the distance she could see the tiny dot of a hat, which indicated that Light was there since no one else wore a hat in the 'fancy rich kid school'. Light was busy talking to a short brown haired girl, seemingly annoyed. Sabrina couldn't help but feel the emotion was easily passed through her whenever she spoke to Ronald.

"Minasae-san." Sabrina said. "Oh hi Sabrina." replied Light, looking relieved that someone else was now there. "I must apologise to you. I may have scared off a bunch of customers at the host club." she said, bowing to the other. Light waited for Sabrina to be standing again, before blinking a couple times. "R-really? You did?" she asked. "Yes and for that I am truly sorry." replied Sabrina. Light then raised her arms in the air, yelling triumphantly. "MY JOB'S BEEN MADE EASIER! WEEEW!" Sabrina stared at the older girl, with her mouth hanging a little open. "What?"

The brown haired girl cut in, through Light's cheers of happiness. "Light hates the host club and all the girls that attend." "Then that's something Miss Minasae and I have in common." replied Sabrina, thankful that Light was still yelling in pure happiness. The brown haired girl gasped. "You know?" "Of course I do it's plainly obvious. Does anyone other than the host club members know?" asked Sabrina. The girl shook her head. _"…I thought they were idiots but NO! They had to be complete dumbasses!"_

As Sabrina expected, quite a few of the customers had disappeared, or were glaring at her. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's how I've always dealt with him." mumbled Sabrina as she poured tea for Kyoya. "May I ask what you're talking about?" he asked. "I attacked Ronald with a textbook so now women hate me." she replied, nonchalantly. Kyoya facepalmed, quite loudly. It was a loud slap. "Why did you attack him with a textbook?" he asked. "He was being a perverted idiot, as usual." replied Sabrina. Kyoya sighed, sinking down lower in his chair. "And that's my cue!" Sabrina heard Light yell as she ran over to bother Kyoya.

Something Sabrina hadn't noticed before really caught her eye today. It was a giant bunny shrine off in the corner of the room. "What the hell's that?" she asked the twins, when they called her over. "Oh that used to be Hunny-sempai and Mori sempai's table. He loved his stuffed bunny so the girls built a shrine to him when he's not here." replied Kaoru. "Not here?" she asked. "Yeah Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are in University." said Hikaru. "And they still come here?" The twins and some girls, who weren't busy glaring at her, nodded. "It HAD to be THIS club! It HAD TO!" she yelled, stomping off. The twins shrugged at her outburst, not understanding why she wasn't happy.

Tamaki took this opportunity to jump out and try to comfort her. "Screw off you bloody poof." she said. Tamaki then ran back to his emo corner, feeling unloved and unwanted just as he should. Once again no one cared because this was a daily occurrence at the host club.

/

Ronald stared over Sabrina's shoulder as she checked the death schedule. "Do you mind?" she asked, annoyed. "Actually yes I do." replied Ronald, flashing a smile at her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his unnaturally annoying behaviour. Now don't get it wrong he's always annoying to her, but he was more annoying than usual these days.

While scanning through the names she came across a familiar one. She paused, staring at it for a moment. Then she rubbed her eyes ad if she'd seen it wrong. "What's wrong?" asked Ronald. She pointed to the name she had seen and Ronald did the exact same thing.

"Light Minasae is scheduled to die on her 18th birthday? Damn that's bloody harsh." said Ronald. He wasn't lying either.

_Light Minasae-April 20 20XX at 4:00 pm. _

"Isn't that when the Host club ends?" asked Sabrina, finally looking at her partner. "You know better than I do." replied Ronald. They exchanged glances before looking at a calendar. "Two weeks." said Ronald. Sabrina nodded, not knowing what to say to her female sempai whenever she saw her next. Ronald started thinking. Yes, this was so shocking that Ronald was THINKING! "She was such a nice kid too. " Sabrina stated. "Can't you…" trailed off Ronald.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she stared at her partner in shock. "You can't mean…" she said. Ronald nodded grimly. "I can't make a contract with her Ronald, she's scheduled to die!" she said. "So…you'd be taking her soul in the end, right?" he said. "I'm directly not allowed to make a contract with someone for the sake of prolonging their life, Ronald!" she yelled. "Says who?" he asked. "The rules of the Faustian Contract. Saving her life goes against my kind's nature, Ronnie."

The two reapers sat in silence for a while. "Spears-sempai never said you couldn't…and this is supposed to be a reapers job." said Ronald after a minute. "I'm NOT making a contract with another human! Anyways I'm still indirectly contracted to Ciel Phantomhive." she replied. "Reapers job!" sang Ronald.

Sabrina slammed down the binder on the floor. "FINE I'LL DO I IF IT MAKES YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled. Ronald smiled at her before running away. She gasped realising what just happened. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RONALD KNOX!" she yelled, chasing him with Grell's death scythe.


	3. Chapter 3-Evil!

**A/N: This crap's back. **

Light Minasae didn't really know what she was doing with her life. She was pretending to be a boy and flirting with other girls for the sake of a stupid club that she didn't even like. Not only that but her friends decided to date those idiots AND to top it all off her parents were dead. "I really need help." she mumbled into her pillow. "You need help, do you?" asked a strangely familiar voice. "I can help you with that." "Hey whoever's there this isn't cool." said Light, sitting upright. There was an all-too-familiar sigh, and the faint sound of a hand colliding with a face. "Miss Minasae please don't make this harder than it needs to be." said the voice. Light frowned into the darkness. "Sabrina?" she asked, totally confused.

The quick flash of red eyes in her room indicated that Sabrina was, in fact there. "How'd you get in?" asked Light. "Miss Minasae I suspect you already know what I really am." replied Sabrina. Light's mind finally processed what she meant. "You're a demon…and a shinigami." slowly stated the 'older' girl. "That's correct." said Sabrina.

"Why are you here?" asked Light. "I'm going to be honest, Miss Minasae. You've been scheduled to die two weeks from today." said Sabrina. It didn't take long for Light to calculate when she was going to die. "On my birthday…how…fitting." said Light. Sabrina cleared her throat to end the awkwardness. "I believe that you don't deserve to die, Miss Minasae, therefore I have a proposition for you." Light immediately understood what the demon-reaper girl meant. "You want to make a contract with me?" she asked. "Yes." replied the demon, her eyes glowing red.

-time skip of DESTINY!-

Sabrina's head smacked down onto her desk the moment she sat down. "You okay, Sabrina?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah I just didn't sleep." replied Sabrina. "Why not?" asked Haruhi. "Because of a certain blonde-black haired idiot we mutually know." The twins crept up on Sabrina before violently pushing her shoulders. "Run. NOW." she hissed in a deadly voice. The twins ran back to their seats because they didn't want to be killed.

Then learning and school happened. Nothing to interesting or worth mentioning happened. The host club, though, kept finding her and asking where Light was. Sabrina wasn't actually sure so she kept telling the different members the same answer. "Probably at home."

Eventually when it was host club time, Light did show up. "Light-kun you're alive!" yelled the fangirls. Light groaned and facepalmed. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" she finally yelled. Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, somehow believing he'd live if he did so. "Where were you Light?" asked Kaoru. "Hiding from you. Wasn't it effective?" replied the Sass Master of Ouran. Sabrina swore she saw Light wink at her.

The vast majority of the girls migrated over to Light. "Why are you wearing the gloves?" asked one girl. "Because I feel like it. Is there a problem with gloves here too?" she asked. The girls swoon, somehow finding this attractive. None of the others in the room could understand. Hell not even Light understood how that was deemed attractive by those girls. She just learned to roll with it because all the girls at this school are extremely stupid.

"Has anyone seen Knox-sensei?" asked one of the girls. Everyone turned to Sabrina. Everyone. Not a single person in the room wasn't looking at her, except herself of course. She shrugged, not really caring. Today might be the only day Ronald doesn't 'ruin' the host club for the other members.

She spoke too soon.

"Damnit Ronald. Why do you always act so lost without me." she sighed. "Woof." he replied. Understanding what he meant she pulled out the textbook from the previous day. "I would start running if I were you." she whispered. "You're so cute when you're angry." he said, poking her face.

-5 minutes later-

"AND! THAT'S! WHY! YOU! DON'T! POKE! MY! DAMN! FACE!" Sabrina yelled, using her textbook as a weapon. "THIS IS ALSO WHY I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" "I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU CAN'T BLUFF OR LIE!" he yelled back, trying to shield his head. "Miss Faustus, that's enough." said Light. Sabrina instantly stopped, bowing to the girl. "Of course Minasae-san. Whatever you wish." she said, leaving the host club in total shock.

Light smiled at the girl before returning to her area. The twins and Tamaki exchanged glances before following her. "Hey Light…how'd you make her listen to you?" they asked. Light shook her head at them, the same gesture being done when they looked back at Sabrina for an answer. When they, reluctantly, went to Ronald he just shrugged while rubbing his head.

"Hey, Light. Isn't tomorrow physical exams?" asked the brunette from yesterday. Light paled as she turned to her customer…or friend either works. "What?" she whispered. "Yeah. Physical exams are tomorrow, right guys?" the brunette asked. Light suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. "They'll never take me alive!" she yelled, while running out the room.

Sabrina was deep in thought. Someone would definitely see her contract seal, which would raise many questions. She couldn't think of another way to keep people from seeing it, other than not showing up.

"I don't really understand why we have to do this…My last school never did." mumbled Light, pulling Sabrina out of her thoughts. "You're just saying that so people don't realise you're a girl." said Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki's head slowly turned to Ronald, with fear in his eyes. "Oh come on you seriously thought I didn't know?" Ronald asked. Meanwhile the host club's customers, who had all been kept busy by Kyoya, suddenly turned back to the others. "I can't wait for tomorrow, Light-kun!" yelled one girl. "Motherfuck…" whispered Light, facepalming.

-The next day—

The day of physical exams arrived. The host club's customers were extremely excited about his, while Haruhi and Light looked like they were going to die and kill someone, respectively. The rest of the host club members had no problem with physical exams.

The vast majority of the host club's female populous was searching for Sabrina. They didn't want her to take their man…or men, whichever you would like to think of it as. No one had seen her all day. Hell, no one had even seen Ronald. They smiled at this fact. The host club would be all theirs that day.

The general idea of physical exams happened. The fangirls screamed over the twins doing their strip tease, fainted when they saw Tamaki and eagerly waited for Light and Haruhi. Tamaki tried to pretend to be Haruhi again, only to have another failure. Light just stood off to the side and sighed. "I hate the host club…" she mumbled. "The host club. This stupid day. Those fangirls. I hate all of it."

Apparently Light hadn't noticed she was standing beside Kyoya until he cleared his throat. "Is there something you'd like to share?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his face. Light blankly stared at him. "Fuck you. Fuck your club and fuck physical exams." she replied. Kyoya almost smiled at her words. "You just don't want to found out, Light." he said. "That's true. I wish someone would actually do something so no one will find out." she said through her clenched teeth.

Haruhi was soon dragged over to Kyoya by Light. "The 'Special Boy's' Clinic wants is open to you again." Kyoya said simply before leading them away. Meanwhile Light muttered death threats to everyone present in the school.

Kyoya left the duo in the clinic because it would be utterly creepy if he stayed. He couldn't help but feel something wasn't right about Sabrina Faustus not appearing in school today. It was the day of physical exams, yes, but she was obviously flat out a girl. Why would she not come? Was she hiding something from him? Whatever the reason he was going to find out. Kyoya Ootori always wins.

Unbeknownst to him, so does Sabrina.

-meanwhile-

Tamaki and the twins were standing alone, with smoke coming out of their ears…figuratively. Ronald had appeared and stole their thunder. All the girls in the general area had swarmed around him, saying things he didn't quite understand.

After all, they were speaking in Japanese at the moment.

"I'm going to kill him, one of these days." said Hikaru.

Little did Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki know they wanted to kill a death god.

Ronald checked his watch and saw the time. "Damn if I'm late one more time he's going to kill me." he muttered to himself, taking off towards the Special Boy's clinic. "And I'm not exactly one to do overtime. Even though I get it often."

-ALPACAS!-

Light and Haruhi weren't exactly too sure as to what was going on. Some random person had just walked into the room and started talking to the doctor that was going to do the physical exam. The guy looked like s sleaze-ball and seemed really out of place against the other doctors that worked at the Ootori hospitals.

"This guy's a shady motherfucker….should we trust him?" whispered Light. Haruhi agreed with the girl as they hid behind the curtain, spying on the two.

The doctor that worked for Kyoya's family got up and left the room for a moment. The two girls exchanged terrified glances before hiding behind the curtains again. They could hear the shady guy advancing towards them. "Holy crap we're gonna die." whispered Light. Haruhi made no reply and curled up into a ball on the floor. They could tell the man was in front of the curtain because all footsteps were gone. Light's last thought passed quietly through her lips, causing Haruhi to stare at her older friend confused.

Out of, what seemed like nowhere, the sound of a lawnmower cut through the room. There was a small clacking sound followed. Light and Haruhi didn't dare look out the curtain, in fear of what they may see. There was definitely a fight going on outside, they could deduce that.

Moments later there was a scream of agony before the room went silent. There was the sound of someone running out the door and the door slamming shut.

When Haruhi and Light looked out the curtain, assuming it was safe, Haruhi almost vomited. The man was clearly dead and ripped in many places. It looked as if a lawnmower had been run over him and someone had stabbed him with a sword many times. "What the hell?" yelled Light, at a loss of words. The two girls looked around the room seeing no evidence that anyone else had ever been in there.

Moments later the host club ran in the room with Ronald, and somehow Sabrina in tow. Kyoya stared at Light confused and the others stared at the body shocked. Immediately Light was being asked questions because everyone assumed she had killed the man. She tried explaining that it wasn't her fault, to no avail, until Haruhi cut in. Haruhi explained everything that happened from the doctor leaving the room to the moment the person slammed the door. Kyoya examined the body, deducing the same thing as the girls. The man had been run over with a lawnmower and through with a sword.

"When'd you get here Sabrina?" asked Haruhi, after the school disposed of the body discretely. "Ronnie called." replied the host club's demon maid.

The host club didn't have time to question how Sabrina had arrived so quickly because the Ootori doctor came back in the room, with a short brown haired man. The man wore glasses and had the same green eyes as Ronald. He wore the same kind of suit, just with a different tie and different shoes. "Alan-sempai!" yelled the two younger reapers at the same time, bowing to him.

Alan looked between the two younger ones, seeing Ronald looking as messy as ever and Sabrina in her usual maid attire. "What have you two been doing?" asked the older shinigami. They both nervously laughed. "Well…" said Ronald. "You see…" Sabrina started. They both sighed, seeing they wouldn't get out of anything. "I'm being forced to pay off a 4 million yen debt." Sabrina said, hanging her head. "So you're slacking off?" said Alan. Sabrina and Ronald jumped. "No! We're getting an assload of overtime, though!" said Ronald, trying to justify their actions. Sabrina's hand smacked against her face.

Alan soon smiled. "I'm just kidding, Brina, you know that. I also know Knox is an absolute idiot, yes." he said. She smiled back at her sempai. "Actually it was Grell's fault." Alan paused for a moment. "Makes sense." he said.

The two younger reapers sighed in relief that they weren't getting any overtime. At least until William found out. Suddenly it dawned on them that Alan would tell Will or Eric. "Alan-sempai pleaaase don't tell Will-sempai or Eric-sempai!" wailed Ronald, kneeling down. Alan pretended to think about it for a moment. "Alright. On one condition." "Name it!" exclaimed Ronald.

Alan bent down and whispered into Ronald's ear. He paled, then blushed, then paled again. "Oh please anything but that, Alan-sempai!" shouted Ronald. Sabrina's gaze shifted between the two male reapers. "I don't think I like where this is going…" she said. Alan turned his attention back to the female reaper. "Right since you're involved you should may as well know." said Alan.

The host club, attempting to grasp what they were talking about and wanting attention tried to avert Alan's eyes towards them. It didn't exactly work because he was too busy scheming a plan to put Ronald Knox in his place after what happened at the last Christmas party. People were still scarred now.

Alan's idea also sparked some unwanted attention to the relationship between Sabrina and Ronald. The twins were expecting the worse to happen because everyone could tell that Ronald Knox and Sabrina Faustus weren't 'just friends' like they claim to be. Well, everyone but Sabrina, Ronald, Haruhi and Tamaki. They were all oblivious to this…or just so used to it they didn't even bother denying it anymore…or too busy trying to get people to stop saying they loved William, Claude and Eric. You can probably guess who this is.

"What are you making him do Alan-sempai?" asked Sabrina. "He needs to wear your maid dress for the rest of the week." Alan replied. Sabrina's face was priceless in everyone's mind. No one dared to laugh because she would either kill them, or their punishment would be to wear the dress longer. Only Alan laughed at her expression. "Alan….you can't be serious." she said. "He is." groaned Ronald. "There's no way in hell that I will let him wear my clothing." she deadpanned. "Well then I'll just tell William what you've been up to…" said their sempai smirking.

Sabrina let out a frustrated yell before hiding to remove her maid dress. "Take it and never give it back. It's now yours." she said. Ronald reluctantly took it before going to remove his own stuff.

Tamaki was staring at the two reaper's sempai confused. "Uh, sir. If Knox-sensei is supposed to wear Sabrina's dress….what's she supposed to wear?" Alan paused for a moment. "Crap I never thought of that…" he mumbled. "ALAN-SEMPAI!" the two reapers yelled at the same time. Alan shrugged, although they couldn't see it. "I guess Brina will have to wear Ronnie's clothes." he said. There was a small moment of silence before the room was full of Sabrina's angry screams. "ONE DAY, ALAN HUMPHRIES! ONE DAY I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Eventually Ronald emerged, reluctantly, wearing Sabrina's maid dress. It was awfully small on him, which only made Alan laugh harder. "I never knew you could be so evil, Alan." grumbled Ronald, unpleased. Moments later Sabrina stomped out, wearing Ronald's suit. "This never leaves this room or I'll take your eyes out with scissors. Alright?" she hissed at the host club, her eyes turned red. They nodded, terrified, not before Alan and Kyoya took a picture.

"_I'm this close to putting that guy's name on the death list…"_she thought bitterly.

**A/N: I'm obsessed with alpacas. Also...imagining Ronald Knox in a maid dress. *shudders***


	4. Chapter 4-That One Shitty Chapter

**A/N: I'm baaaack. You poor souls.**

Class 2-A awaited their sensei, who still hadn't shown up 15 minutes after the bell rang. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all looked at Sabrina for reassurance. She simply shrugged.

Sabrina thought about it for a minute before standing up and approaching the door. "Where are you going?" asked the twins. "Finding the 'oh so great' Ronald Knox." she replied, as the sarcasm dripped out of her mouth.

She opened the door and immediately looked displeased. It took her a brief moment of leaving the room before re-entering with a protesting Ronald. She shoved him to the front of the classroom before taking her seat, muttering words Ciel Phantomhive would have her head for saying.

The rest of the class, on the other hand, had no idea whether to laugh or run out of the room crying. They were staring at the school's, supposedly, most handsome teacher in a dress that belonged to Sabrina Faustus. It took a while for Hikaru and Kaoru to process the events that happened for him to be stuck in said dress. After they remembered they began laughing their asses off. Ronald just groaned and continued to stand awkwardly.

"Knox-sensei why are you wearing such a hideous dress?" asked on the girls, smiling maliciously at Sabrina. "My evil sempai made me wear this…" he cried.

Only then did it occur to the girls to look at Sabrina. Much to their dismay she was wearing Ronald's suit….in her size. "How exactly did this happen?" asked one girl. "Shit happened." replied the two reapers, unhappily. "And how long do you have to wear that thing?" asked the same girl. "A week." replied Ronald, falling on the ground. Sabrina shook her head, dissatisfied and yelled at him to get up.

Out of nowhere a certain French girl jumped up and pointed to the two reapers. "Yes! That's perfect! You two act so well!" she squealed. Sabrina and Ronald stared at the girl with blank looks on their faces. "What?" "Please it's so obvious you two have a forbidden teacher-student relationship!" yelled the girl, going into super fangirl mode.

The class, in entirety whipped their heads towards the host club's maid when they heard her head smack against her desk. "I need to quit my job." she groaned. "Please don't. I'll get an assload of overtime again…" pleaded Ronald. Sabrina slowly lifted her head, glaring at him. "Why is that MY problem?" she hissed. "Because we're partners." replied Ronald. "Did I ask Will-sempai to be your partner? No. I didn't. You KNOW why he dumped me off on you." replied the demon. "Because he's an ass?" asked Ronald. Sabrina put her head back down on the desk saying nothing.

For the rest of the period Ronald tried to get Sabrina to reply to him, or talk to him in general. It was a total failure. The only reaction he got from her was a certain finger. The girls in the class glared at her, wanting to snap her fingers then rip them off her hand, but then they remembered she would find other ways to murder them.

-TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS AND RAINBOWS!-

The host club wasn't too pleased to the sight they saw. Renge had outdone herself again and called a movie studio…again.

"Holy shit Renge, really?!" yelled Light.

Renge then went on a super long fangirl rant about movies, teacher-student relationships and the importance of capturing it. Light, the twins and Haruhi then sweatdropped. "You're talking about Sabrina and Knox-sensei again, aren't you?" they all mumbled. Renge squealed in pure happiness about her master plan. The host club, on the other hand, all attempted to escape due to their oncoming death.

Their attention was diverted from Renge when the door slammed open, then slammed shut again. The host club wasn't too surprised to see it was Sabrina. They were more surprised that her face displayed pure rage. They knew she had a short temper but they'd never imagined this. They also wanted to know the source of her anger. They could only imagine which customer decided to piss her off before the club opened.

To their surprised Ronald Knox ran through the door. "Sabrina, seriously, calm down. It's NOTHING." he said. Sabrina froze in place before slowly turning to him. "Nothing? NOTHING?! You know PREFECTLY WELL why this is happening. Or do I need to remind you what happened LAST time this happened?" she yelled. "And once again that was never my fault! It was Alan-sempai's!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him one last time before turning away from him. "Don't talk to me unless it's about work." she plainly stated before walking away.

The host club, seeing as Ronald wasn't going to speak to her anymore, finally decided to take action. The majority of them were equally as lost as Ronald was. Sabrina was REALLY angry, and they'd never heard Ronald call her by her full name.

"Renge…maybe next time." said Tamaki, patting her on the shoulder. She flinched away, not wanting to be touched by the 'phony prince'. "Or not at all. We don't wish to anger Miss Faustus anymore." said Kyoya, his glasses glinting in the light. "Nor do we want to cause Knox-sensei to experience anymore pain. Physical and emotionally." he stated more quietly.

The attention of the host club was reverted to Ronald, who was looking very conflicted now. Kyoya thought back to what Sabrina said before. She had mentioned that they fought about something before, most likely similar to this. He couldn't help but feel curious to what happened. Clearly Alan knew and was the cause of it, as far as he knew. And despite wanting to know what happened, he decided to wait until Ronald was able to speak again. Which, by his assumption, would be a while from now.

Tamaki didn't get the memo because he started prying. "Knox-sensei. What happened between you and Sabrina?" Light brought an axe out and pointed it at Tamaki. "Shut up!" she hissed at him. Tamaki pulled Kyoya in front of him, cowering in fear. "Nah it's cool, Minasae. Do you guys have time?" asked Ronald, to their surprise. They nodded, eagerly awaiting the story.

It wasn't exactly a story he liked telling.

-BLOOOOOOOOOOP-

Back during the Victorian era (which Ronald omitted from mentioning) the notable shinigami of the London team were on their break (The name of his job being omitted from the story too). During this time the reapers were playing a wonderful game of truth or dare. Yes. Even Will was playing the game. It's shocking, we know. How William T. Spears had been convinced to join this game was beyond everyone present's knowledge. They just assumed Ronald or Grell forced William to join.

After the others were forcibly humiliated in some way they decided Ronald was having too easy of a time. He was then dared to fight Eric Slingby while wearing a puffy pink dress and sing some song from the future called 'Wreaking Ball'.

Everyone found this extremely hilarious, except Sabrina who jammed a pair of earphones in her ears before returning to her piles of paperwork. And by her we really mean the mixture of her, Ronald and Grell's somehow.

Despite the fact Eric was bigger and stronger than Ronald he put up quite the fight. "You know, kid, you're actually pretty strong for such a shorty." said Eric. Ronald laughed. "You may be bigger than, sempai, but I'M the one wielding a lawnmower for a death scythe every day. Did you really think I'd go down after 10 seconds?" Though eventually Ronald was taken down by his sempai.

"Good match, kid." said Eric. "Yeah." said Ronald, a little less enthusiastically.

"And now your reward for doing this dare." said Alan. Ronald wasn't too sure if he liked where this was going because Alan-sempai had a sadistic grin on his face. "Her." was all Alan said, pointing to Sabrina. Ronald stared at his sempai shocked. "What?! No! She's my partner!" he yelled. "A dare's a dare." said Alan, mockingly.

Ronald sighed as he made his way over to Sabrina. "If she kills me it's your fault." he said, before getting her attention. "What?" asked an annoyed sounding Sabrina, yanking the earphones out. He prayed to the greater death gods that he wouldn't get killed before quickly pressing his lips against hers. He was quickly shoved off her, probably with less force than intended.

The room had fallen silent, and time seemed to freeze. Though, as if time wasn't slow enough for immortal death gods. Ronald had the most apologetic look on his face as he watched his friend, who was slowly moving away with a hurt expression on her face. This made Ronald feel even worse than before because no one had ever seen her like that. Ever.

Before Ronald could even begin to explain himself she grabbed her paperwork and ran away, locking herself in her office. The majority of the other reapers just put it past them and continued with their work. They didn't think much of it because Sabrina was still the product of a demon. Although William, Alan and Eric, on the other hand, were starting to process what was about to happen. "Isn't her death scythe a sword?" asked Eric. William stared at the other reaper confused. "When did she get her death scythe modified?" he asked. Eric started whistling and diverted his gaze quickly.

"Well…shouldn't one of us go see her?" asked Alan. Ronald immediately ran off to his own office, not wanting to face the girl.

-The Most Present-ish Tie You'll get-

"Now I didn't witness the rest so I don't exactly know what happened after that." Ronald said, sheepishly. "But from what I heard from Alan and Eric-sempai Will-sempai went into her office and didn't exit for at least an hour. This is why people always poke fun at her and Will-sempai having a 'thing' for each other."

The other inhabitants of the room didn't really know what to say. The story was REALLY messed up in more ways than one. Also the way Ronald made it sound it would be easy for people to assume William and Sabrina had something going on…which they don't screw off.

Kyoya then cleared his throat, getting out of the dazed state he was in. "So what exactly are we going to do now? We can't just wait for her to return completely normal, we have a business to take care of." he said. Light and the other host club members stared at him in shock and anger. "You just put Ronald Knox through the emotional scarring he must have and all you care about from that is your stupid ass CLUB?! Your priorities are SERIOUSLY warped! And that's saying a lot coming from the Satanist!" Light yelled.

If Light believed that, she was in for a HUGE surprise. Renge finally acknowledged her presence by fangirl squealing. "That was PERFECT!" she yelled. The host club, in entirety, had a face that said 'what the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch?' "It was all the moe! ALL OF IT!" yelled Renge, starting to look a 'little' insaner than usual. "Renge…are you okay?" asked Haruhi. Light blinked a couple times before mumbling. "_She's not your average lady. She's fucking crazy. Spelled C-U-N-T." _

Then it slowly started to dawn on the smarter/more mature host club members. "Oh you have GOT to be shitting me!" yelled Light, pissed off. Tamaki and the twins were still trying to figure it out when Sabrina's head popped out of nowhere. "Minasae-san is there a problem?" she asked. "You bitch and I actually felt sorry for you two British wankers!" Light continued yelling. Sabrina watched her mistress, both amused and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, along with Tamaki and the twins. "We've been had." explained Light.

It took the twins and Tamaki a little longer to realise what Light meant. "YOU FAKED THIS WHOLE THING?!" yelled Tamaki. "No not all of it." flatly stated Sabrina. "Yeah my story was real." agreed Ronald. Sabrina smacked him with a textbook. "I thought I told you to never speak of that EVER AGAIN!" she yelled. "DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF MY RULES AGAIN?" Ronald yelled in protest, shielding his head from the assault.

"RULE NUMBER 1. DON'T BOTHER ME ON MY DAYS OFF!" Ronald yelled at her to stop while, still, shielding his head.

"RULE NUMBERTWO. KEEP YOUR ANNOYING BEHAVIOUR TO A MINIMUM AT WORK!" she yelled, ignoring Ronald.

"RULE NUMBER 3. FLIRT WITH ME AND I'LL MURDER YOU THEN RESSURECT YOU ONLY TO DUMP YOU OFF ON CALUDE!"

"RULE NUMBER 4. IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF THE DARE AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE NO WOMAN WILL EVER WANT TO BE IN ANY PROXIMETY TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a coughing fit. Everyone by this point was extremely concerned. "I think we should just go. See you guys later." said Ronald, before seemingly disappearing into nothing.

"Such devotion…" said Renge, wiping a tear from her eye. The other members groaned before scattering.

The host club was now in business.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry. This chapter makes me cringe. I had a shitty time writing it and really this is going to be the worst one. It didn't go as what I had originally planned and probably turned out worse. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Please find me and kill me if you can. I have failed as a shitty author and gone to the standards of a yaoi fangirl...someone you shouldn't take seriously. **

**No I don't like yaoi. It's not cute and never will be. **

**Anyways like I said sorry for the chapter and I'll try to make it better come the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5-That One Useless Chapter

**A/N: I'm back with another shitty chapter! This one's pretty useless...imo.**

Out of all the host club members, Light was the most concerned for Sabrina. She knew Sabrina was a demon and a shinigami, which meant she was not able to contract human diseases. It could have just been a strange occurrence, but the way Ronald reacted stated otherwise. This wasn't something that just happened now, this happened before. Whether it was to Sabrina or to someone else the two reapers knew was beyond Light's knowledge. Actually, the vast majority of what was happening was out of her knowledge. Only now did it occur to Light that she knew nothing about her demon-shinigami maid/friend.

Kyoya closely watched Light, taking note to her worry. Wait…Light could worry? The fact Light was actually concerned about something was a new concept for him. Okay, not COMPLETELY. But this was someone outside her group of friends that she came to Japan with. What exactly did this mean?

Another good question was why Kyoya cared so much about this. Light was the ONLY person who could easily confuse him by doing nothing. Was it…no. Even if it was he should have realised it before. He wasn't Tamaki. He wasn't an oblivious idiot with a daddy complex. Then again with the position he was stuck with it would be a mommy complex. _'Damn them…'_ he thought angrily.

"Having fun there?" asked an annoying, high-pitched voice. Kyoya sighed. "Hello there Tatania." The short brunette smiled at him. "So have you realised it yet?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Kyoya, annoyed. Tatania laughed, then ran over to Light. Kyoya watched her go. "Dear lord she's brain damaged…" he muttered to himself, writing in his black book.

Unfortunately for Kyoya he was interrupted by the obnoxious twins and their lady friends. "So Kyoya-sempai. Finding out you're in-love with Light?" asked the twins, with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

The room instantly fell cold, and a scary purple aura started to fill in. "If you don't shut your god damn mouths I will fucking sew them shut. GOT IT?" he hissed. The twins, shaking in fear whispered. "So that's a yes?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted before the twins were pounded to the ground. Then the twins faces were stomped on a bit, and then left for dead.

Between this all Light, who was watching, started laughing quietly. "I'm corrupting him! I'm corrupting him! YAAAY!" she cheered, causing the mass populous around her to begin laughing their asses off. "Please tell me someone recorded that." said Tatania. "Yup! Sending to Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai right now." replied Light, who finally made the presence of her phone noticed.

"I can't believe Kyoya lost his cool like that in the club." said Haruhi, who was passing. "I know it's comedy GOLD! I KNEW there was a reason why I stayed in this club!" replied Light, completely missing the point of Haruhi's statement. Tatania giggled at the more insane girl. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked. "Love me dearly and not think about it at all because I'M THE HERO!" Light yelled.

The room was now staring at her lost at the point of her actions. "Yeaaah…I've been watching too much Hetalia…" mumbled Light.

A bunch of Tamaki's customers were talking amongst themselves, in the usual stuck up bitchy way. "You know the host club is so much better when the maid isn't here." said one girl. "Yeah. She always makes the club revolve around herself." agreed another. "But with her comes Knox-sensei!" exclaimed yet another.

It was then when Tamaki cleared his throat. "Ladies. It would be much appreciated in you didn't speak in such a manor. Miss Faustus is part of the host club just as much as I am." he said.

A loud gasp echoed through the room, obviously coming from the glasses bearing wonder named Light. "Holy shit Tamaki…that was the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in the two years I've known you! WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Light, dramatically falling off the couch. Kyoya walked over to the girl, standing over her with an unamused face. "Get up." he grumbled. "Yes mommy dearest!" replied the crazy girl, before going into a fit of laughter. Kyoya shook his head disapprovingly. "Why must you be so obnoxious?" he sighed. "I'm only reciprocating what my opinion of you is." she replied before flashing a grin and running.

It didn't take long for Kyoya to understand what she said. "You're DEAD MINASAE!" he yelled, throwing his black book at her. Somehow her football skills kicked in as she caught the book. "Hey thanks! I've always wanted to know what was in here!" she exclaimed opening the book. "THANK YOU GYM CLASS!" she yelled, waving the book in the air. Her friends and the majority of the host club laughed as Kyoya stomped over to the girl.

Though his efforts were deemed pointless because she was already running. "HELP ME SOMEONE! AN ANGRY RHINO IS FOLLOWING ME!" she yelled. They knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of them, and it worked well because they were all rolling on the floor laughing. "ANGRY RHINO I'M SORRY BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR ANGRY RHINO BOOK!" yelled Light. "STOP CALLING ME A RHINO, PSYCHO BITCH!" yelled Kyoya. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, ANGRY RHINO!" she yelled, with a crazed glint in her eyes.

A loud sigh suddenly cut through the room. The room's inhabitants looked over to see Sabrina standing there. "Oh dear…where do I even begin, Minasae-san?" asked the maid, blowing her bangs from her face. The immature host smirked at her demon maid. "Nice to see you too Sabrina." she replied. Sabrina made a small smile, while shaking her head.

"So what's this about rhinos and why did you feel the need to yell it to the population of Australia?" asked the maid. Light held up Kyoya's black book, dodging his attempt to retrieve it. "What is so important in here that you don't want me to see, Kyoya?" she asked, somewhat seriously. He didn't reply to her, she was met with a glare. Light shrugged then, threw it to Sabrina. "He doesn't want me to read it. You tell me, Brina." said Light.

"Now Miss Faustus…" said Kyoya, cautiously. Sabrina waved the book around with a thoughtful look on her face. "Alright, Ootori, I have a proposition for you." she said. "Name it." replied Kyoya, in desperation to get his book back. "I won't tell Minasae-san what's in your book…IF you relieve me of my debt." she said. He glared at her, intensely. "No way in hell." he said.

Sabrina shrugged, opening the book with a smirk on her face. After looking at it for a few moments her face looked really disturbed, then threw it back at Light. "That's messed up!" she exclaimed.

Light picked up the book and read the page the black book had fallen open to. She then threw the book down on the ground before grabbing Kyoya by the collar of his blazer and dragged him away. "You have a shit load of explaining to do, Kyoya." she hissed. The rest of the room watched them disappear. "Well that happened." said Tatania.

"What did it say in the book?" asked the twins. Everyone else's heads turned back to Sabrina. She shuddered while saying nothing. The twins picked up the book and read it, initiating the same reaction as the two girls. "Sempai is into some kinky shit…" they said.

Because the attention had been turned to Sabrina, Haruhi asked. "What happened to you Sabrina? And where's Knox-sensei?" Sabrina suddenly felt really uncomfortable with the sudden attention to her…'condition'. "It's nothing that concerns you, I can assure you that, Fujioka-san. And at the moment Ronald is speaking to Alan-sempai." she replied, waving it off.

The members of the host club stared at her like she was some circus monster they had come across. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy. You'll see what I mean later. "Sabrina. I don't believe that was nothing." said Tamaki. "Just drop it okay." she said, more forcefully.

Moments later Alan Humphries and Ronald arrived. The look on Alan's face displayed deep concern, and people could only guess who it was for. Alan immediately went to Sabrina and without any warning asked. "It's getting worse. Isn't it?" "I- Yes." replied Sabrina, staring at the floor.

The floor is drop dead sexy so don't be hating!

"I forgot you can't lie. Damn. Well this is pretty pointless." said Alan. "Agreed. And now I'm going to be forced to tell these assholes what's going on. Which, by the way, I'm not going to do. Go to Heaven because I don't want to see you in Hell." she said to the host club. Light burst into laughter, out of nowhere.

Literally. She just appeared out of nowhere.

"I say the SAME THING to them! Holy crap we must be the same person!" Light yelled, through her laughter.

Alan gave Sabrina a questioning stare. "She's crazy. Just ignore her." she said, shrugging.

-Awkward turtle break because I'm lost-

The host club finally ended, to the happiness of many. And by many it's just Sabrina and Light. As amazing as it was for the club to have ended Sabrina knew exactly what was coming next. "Alright. What is it you want to ask me?" she asked, sitting down.

She immediately regretted it because she was bombarded with questions from almost everyone. "NOT ALL AT THE SAME TIME, BLOODY TWITS!" she yelled. Immediately the questions stopped and the room fell silent.

Sabrina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright. So I know you all have questions for me. But I can't answer them all at once. I may be one hell of a maid but not even I'm that able." she said. The host club nodded, Kyoya included. Damn he's so OOC today.

The author snapped out of her retard mode and back to whatever mode this is because it's not much better than retard mode.

"Now, because out of all of you in this room I like Alan-sempai the most I'll answer his question first." she said. Ronald frowned, thinking about what she said. Sure, he didn't have a question. But she should at least like him a little more than Alan-sempai.

Reality was slapped back into the blonde reaper when he head Alan ask. "How long has it been this bad?" "Just today. You know I can't lie, Alan-sempai, and even if you could just ask Ronald." she replied. Alan turned to Ronald for reassurance, even though it's really not necessary, to which the younger of the two nodded.

"Why do you ask anyways?' asked Sabrina. Alan turned back to his female friend and gave her a serious look. I'm not saying he wasn't serious looking before, but you get the idea. "Sabrina, this early on I wasn't this bad. Something is definitely wrong with your…condition." he said. "Well it could be because I'm…" she trailed off. Alan nodded in agreement, understanding that she didn't want to give away that she was a reaper and a demon.

Her attention was then reverted back to the host club. They all had questions yet she didn't know where to start. Kyoya would probably ask about her condition and what Alan meant. Tamaki would probably ask her something stupid and irrelevant. And the others probably just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Deciding that she didn't feel like answering stupid questions she first went to her mistress. "Miss Minasae." she said, gesturing to her.

Light cleared her throat for a moment, trying to look proper or fancy, no one could tell which, before reverting to her insane self. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" yelled Light. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" said Tatania, sarcastically. Light glared at the person who was supposedly her best friend, causing the brunette to shrink away.

Sabrina looked at Alan for reassurance, because she couldn't lie and this was her mistress. Also Alan knew what he would be talking about better than anyone else there. "You see, Miss, young Sabrina here has a certain condition and…how do I put this in easy terms that won't shock you all too horribly…" started Alan. She glared at him, flatly stating. "You're three years older than me." Even though it wasn't exactly true. "That's not the point right now, Sabrina. The point is…how do we put this?" Alan asked Ronald. "Don't look at me I'm only a master of words when it comes to women." he said defensively. Alan pointed at Light and Haruhi. "That's not what I meant. I'm not flirting with them." Ronald deadpanned.

Tamaki started yelling at them for implying that his 'daughter' was not good enough for Ronald. This was ignored because the reapers had a bigger problem. Explaining the Thorns of Death without telling them it was a disease only Grim Reapers could contract wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Well since you idjits aren't exactly helping with anything I guess I'll just explain it in the bluntest way possible. Basically I have this disease that's slowly killing me from the inside which brings upon excruciating pain in the heart and the inability to breathe. There we go. What a wonderful story!" said Sabrina, in a really disturbing voice.

As you know Kyoya comes from a family of doctors. Hearing the description of this 'disease' didn't sound like anything he or his family was aware of. In fact he was sure that something like that couldn't exist because his family knew all doctor-y stuff. Well when it comes to humans at least. He didn't know what he was dealing with…yet.

"Miss Faustus. What exactly is your condition called?" asked Kyoya, opening his black book. "It's called 'Stay out of my damn business.'" Sabrina replied, like the ray of sunshine she is. This just added another question to the page of who Sabrina Faustus is in Kyoya's book.

"Any more bright questions?" sarcastically asked the maid. "HOW CAN MY DAUGHTER NOT BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR KNOX-SENSEI?!" yelled Tamaki. The maid glared at him. "I said bright questions. Not act like a dumbass." she hissed. Tamaki squealed and hid behind Kyoya.

As for said blonde reaper, Alan and Sabrina looked over to him, only to see him 'sort of' tipsy. "…He's a lost cause." she said. "Nah. Just drunk." replied Alan.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GET DRUNK WHILE AT 'WORK'!"

**A/N: And thus I have ruined the childhood of many people. And by many I mean people who don't exist. Anyways thanks for getting through this. I'm sorry my writing is pure crap.**


	6. Chapter 6-Self Inserts and Realisations

Sabrina was on her way to the host club. It wasn't a very long walk, but it felt like it was taking forever. When she actually made it to the door, she noticed something quite odd about it. Instead of the flamboyant pink door she was usually greeted with, it was some creepy old-looking black door.

She had no words to describe what she saw.

Suddenly a cloaked guy peeked out the door, while holding a candelabra and a cat puppet. "Um…" she said, taking notice of the person's stare. The person laughed creepily, almost sounding like Undertaker. "I never thought that in all my time at Ouran Academy that I would meet a real demon." said the cloaked person.

Sabrina stared at the guy, absolutely confused. "How did you know?" she asked. The cloaked person laughed again. "I am Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Black Magic Club, Miss Demon." said Nekozawa.

Sabrina sighed, as she gained the weirdest adoring fan ever. "Sabrina is what I was named by my Master. Also I'm not a demon." Nekozawa stopped laughing for a moment to answer the girl. "How is that possible I can sense the demonic aura from you." The words of Nekozawa actually creeped her out a little, but confused her more than anything. "I'm a Grim Reaper and a demon." she deadpanned.

Nekozawa made a sound that was like a fangirl squeal that was made by a guy. He went down on his knees and started bowing to her. "I'm sorry for questioning you, demon-God of Death, please forgive me!" he cried.

Sabrina used all the power she had not to kill this guy, because people would start asking questions. "Alright I'll forgive you." she said. Nekozawa's face lit up. "If you tell no one, especially not the host club, what I am." she finished. Nekozawa nodded very quickly, getting up from his bowing position. "Of course Miss Sabrina. I'd never tell the host club." he said, before disappearing behind the black door.

"Freak…" she mumbled after he was gone.

The next thing she knew was the flamboyant pink door appearing and being thrown open by the twins. "Heeey Sabrinaaaaaa!" they sang.

Sabrina sighed, preparing herself for the horrors she's face today. All she really did was tell herself that the host club were multiple Grells, it wouldn't hurt her at all. Unless they owned chainsaws. Then she was fucked. She shuddered remembering the ties Grell snapped and chased her and Ronald around the office with his death scythe. All they did was sing 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'. Grell even wants to be referred to as a lady! What was his problem then?

"Hello Thing 1 and Thing 2. What do you want?" she asked.

"We were wondering why it was taking you so long to come…" started Hikaru…or was it Kaoru? She didn't really care at the moment. "So we decided to go find you! Come on you're going to finally meet Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai!" said the other twin.

The twins faintly heard a very sarcastic 'Oh JOY.' come from the young maid's mouth as they dragged her into the room. What they didn't tell her was all Light's friends were there too. And…well let's just say that her friends are very…special.

"Ah Sabrina, my dau-" Tamaki was cut off by her famous glare of death, as her eyes flashed different colours. "If you say daughter I'll castrate you." she threatened.

The girls in the room pointed at Sabrina, while looking at Light. "I like her." said a blonde girl.

Light laughed at her friend's comment as Tamaki ran off to the emo corner mumbling about how his position as the host club King was being ignored. Kyoya groaned before looking up from his black book. "Would you please tell your friends to stop harassing Tamaki? It's getting quite bothersome when he always grows mushrooms in the room." he asked. "So what do you want us to do? Feed his big-ass ego?" asked Light, sarcastically.

-time to make Tamaki flamboyant again-

After a very short time of feeding Tamaki's ego, the host club and their group of…I don't even know, were finally going to introduce Sabrina to the new-ish faces. "The short blonde boy is Hunny-sempai. The tall one beside Hunny-sempai is Mori-sempai. The redhead, who you probably recognize is Lexie. The Indian girl is Juanita. (Don't ask). The short brunette girl, who we know you know, is Tatania. Stay away from her she's insane. The blonde girl is Penny. She actually goes to Lobelia Girl's Academy…she's just bored. The short pink haired girl is Nini-chan and the other blonde girl who's trying not to look suspicious is Ally." explained Light.

Sabrina, who looked like she wasn't paying attention suddenly snapped her head back to the host club. "Sorry I wasn't listening. What was that?" she asked.

The girls and the twins laughed at this, somehow believing it was the funniest shit they'd ever heard. Then the twins proceeded to awkwardly hug Sabrina. "Don't touch me." she said, as their arms mysteriously twisted on their own. The twins yelled in pain as a sadistic smirk started to form on her face. "How did you do that?" asked Kyoya. "I'm simply one hell of a maid, Ootori." replied Sabrina.

"I for one think it's good that Sabby-chan is putting the twins in their place! Haruhi is too precious and innocent to do such things…and Light's scary." said Tamaki, as glitter and roses appeared out of nowhere. Sabrina frowned at the scene in front of her. Soon she ended up turning to Kyoya before asking. "Are you sure he's not gay? If he isn't he HAS to have gone through a sex-change." she said.

Not even Kyoya could resist laughing at her comment. How could someone deliver a blow like that to Tamaki and not even break a smile. It looked like she didn't even mean it as a joke.

"Hey Takashi, Sabby-chan must be pretty special to make Kyo-chan laugh!" said Hunny. Her eye twitched as she heard the comment. Mori picked up his cousin and pulled him offside. "Mitskuni. You'll only make it worse. Light will get jealous." said Mori, more quietly towards the end.

"On the other hand, you're not making it any better either." said Sabrina, who had heard every word Mori said, to his surprise. "Also. Don't call me Sabby-chan. You'll remind me of Grell."

"Doesn't Knox-sensei call you that?" asked the twins. "Yes." replied Sabrina. The logic behind her sentence started making less sense to them. "Why can he call you that then?" they asked. "Because I won't get in as much trouble if I kill Grell." she deadpanned, causing the twins to slowly move away from her.

-hjkdjdvgdkfsagjdksiewkhfjwskdgife I'M SORRY-

Kyoya pulled out his black book, from what seemed like nowhere. Without looking at her he asked. "So what exactly caused you to be so late?" Sabrina stared at him confused. "The host club isn't even open…" she stated.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Kyoya cleared his throat, pretending the past few seconds never happened. His father would kill him if he ever figured out he made a mistake. "What took you so long?" he rephrased. "I met Undertaker Jr." she replied.

There was another awkward silence.

"Isn't undertaker another way of saying funeral director?" asked the twins. "Yes." replied Sabrina as if nothing was wrong. "Why do you know a funeral director?" asked Kyoya. "Because why not? Is there a problem with that?" she asked. "Yes." deadpanned the majority of the host club.

"Hold on a minute! Why is it that when she says she knows a funeral director all questions are asked, but when you see dead bodies in my closet you think nothing of it?" asked Light.

The host club turned around at her appalled. "You have dead bodies in your closet?!" yelled Tamaki.

Light shifted away slowly, looking very suspicious. "Noooo…" she whispered.

Kyoya groaned, as his hand collided with his face. "Why do you have dead bodies in your closet?" he asked. "Because where else do I out them? In the garbage bin?" she asked, giggling. Kyoya shook his head while gesturing to the insane girl in front of him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. She pulled out a piece of paper, that eventually rolled all across the floor. Kind of like Sebastian's paper from episode…4? "So…should I begin or no?' she asked.

The twins examined the paper closely to see that it actually listed all her faults. And there were a lot. It was kind of sad when you think about it.

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori also noticed this. Soon the two blondes were crying.

As Kyoya and Sabrina studied the paper, Kyoya couldn't help but notice something very strange on it. Light claimed to be contracted to a demon.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyoya asked aloud, accidentally. Sabrina stared at it for a moment, before an anime sweatdrop appeared. "Noothinnnng…" said Light.

The room fell silent for a moment. Then a creepy laugh filled the room. It was an all too familiar laugh to Sabrina. "NEKOZAWA!" yelled Tamaki, hiding under the table. "That's not Nekozawa…" Light trailed off. The mysterious person began laughing crazily. "Little blondie was scared! Now he's under the table! Shall I fit him for a coffin?" the person asked no one in particular.

"Undertaker there's a reason why you don't work as an undertaker anymore." said Sabrina. "Hihihi….hello again little maid." said Undertaker. She groaned loudly in response.

"Where's Knoxie, little maid?" asked Undertaker. "…damnit…" she groaned, as Ronald crashed through the door. "Good job, Ronald. Very graceful." she said sarcastically, pushing his body off herself. He winked at her, and kissed her cheek. Sabrina wiped her cheek with a disgusted look on her face. Clearly she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

"FOR ONE CHAPTER CAN WE NOT HAVE KNOX?!" yelled the twins, to no one in particular. "I would if I could but he's too adorable. I HAVE to put him in." replied LighttheJeenius. Ronald smiled and blew a kiss at her, making LighttheJeenius laugh. "Ronnie…I love you but not that much." she said. He pouted at her for a moment before she finally gave in. "I lied I love you, Ronnie!" she said. He smiled at her, happily before the host club interrupted.

"Miss Jeenius….I thought you loved Kyoya." said Tamaki. "EH?!" yelled Light. Jeenius laughed. "SORRY KYOYA!" she yelled, with smirk on her face. "Miss Jeenius…please lower the volume. You'll give me a headache…again." said Kyoya, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Jeenius shrugged in response. "Okay. I'm sorry Kyoya." she said sincerely.

Soon Jeenius turned to the twins. "HI HIKARU AND KAORU!" she yelled, as loudly as before. "HI JEENIUS!" the twins yelled back. Kyoya closed his black book irritated. His Shadow King aura started filling the room. "Miss Jeenius. What did I just tell you?" he asked. Unfazed by this, Jeenius replied. "Kyoya…when was the last time I cared?" Kyoya pondered her question for a moment. "Never?" he replied, making it sound more like a question. "Then what makes you think I care this time?" she asked.

Undertaker couldn't take it anymore. This girl was very strange, indeed. Also…where did she come from? She certainly wasn't from here. His time as a shinigami told him that. Instead of anything, he began to laugh.

Jeenius turned around to see Undertaker. "AH MAH GAWD IT'S UNDERTAKER!" she yelled, running over to him. Though instead of a hug, like everyone expected, she punched him in the face. "That's for impaling people and ruining Grell's face!" she yelled.

Undertaker and Ronald both cocked their heads to the side. "You don't really seem like the kind of person that would like Sutcliff…" said Ronald. Jeenius flashed a smile at him while saying. "I don't. My friends do." Undertaker giggled. "So little one you know about that? Not many people do. Especially today." Jeenius continued to smile, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and the host club stared at the two other reapers and Jeenius. Light could see the resemblance between herself and Jeenius…as she should because Jeenius is the author. "Can someone explain to us what's going on?" asked Light. Undertaker paused for a moment, considering what the angered teen said. "Alright. I already got my payment." said Undertaker.

But before he could do anything, Ronald, Sabrina and Jeenius covered his mouth. "Later. I promise." Sabrina whispered.

Undertaker giggled his usual creepy laugh. "Little maid, whatever is going on I don't remember the answer to!" he said from under their hands. She fell over, exasperated by the ex-funeral directors actions.

Many questions crossed everyone's minds. They all varied but the general consensus was…what was Undertaker doing here? The younger reapers also questioned what his motives were. Would he pull off another Campania? If he was…then everyone would be in serious trouble. Sabrina knew for a fact he wasn't just in the neighborhood.

Suddenly another thought crossed her mind. She pulled out his broken funeral locket chain and dropped it into his hands. "I believe this belongs to you, Undertaker." she plainly stated. He looked genuinely surprised that she kept it for that long. "Well. It's seems like the little Earl did keep them safe. When you see him again please thank him for me, little maid." he said.

"I'm not going to promise you anything, Undertaker." she said. "Is the little maid still angry about the ship? I would apologize, but it was my business." he said, leaning on her shoulder. She moved away from him, causing the retired reaper to fall over. "What gave you that idea? My annoyed tone or you're just reading my mind as I remember the time I had to write an apology to the Higher Ups for something I wasn't even supposed to be a part of?" "And not to mention that after that situation you started having 'the attacks'." added Ronald, sounding quite serious at the moment.

The room went extremely silent, for the millionth time today. Undertaker, uncharacteristically, coughed. "Would Knoxie be talking about Alan's illness?" he asked. "Well we're talking about her but, yeah same illness." replied Ronald. Undertaker studied the girl closely. "I had my suspicions. Never did I think it'd be true." he said. Sabrina's eye twitched as Ronald slammed his hands down on the nearby table. "If you knew you should have said something!" he yelled.

"It didn't seem that important and it was a suspicion." Undertaker said, nonchalantly. This only irritated the two younger reapers more.

Before Ronald could do anything stupid she gestured for him to stop. "Don't get us into trouble again, Ronald. I've had enough overtime." she said. "But-" "Ronnie. No." she commanded, like a mother to an unruly child.

About half of the host club had lost interest in the conversation by now. They didn't believe anything would be explained to them, so they let it drop. However Kyoya was still intent on knowing what was going on, and Light wanted to know what was wrong with Sabrina, not because Sabrina was her maid, but as a friend. Sure Sabrina didn't reciprocate the feelings, but she knew exactly what this was like. In the beginning, she didn't like any of her crazy friends….except Nini-chan…and Lexie…and Dilpreet. Though the reasons for her feelings were usually because of the death of her parents.

While thinking back, a sudden thought appeared in her mind from what seemed like nowhere.

Once she read a mythology book about grim reapers and how they couldn't get sick…unless it was…what was it called again? Sting of Death? No…that was close though.

That's right! It was called the Thorns of Death! It slowly killed reapers from the inside by the thorns around the heart stab itself further inside, until the reaper died.

So if Sabrina was sick that would mean…

Light gasped, slowly realising what was happening. Sabrina and Alan Humphries had the Thorns of Death. Sabrina was going to die unless someone collected one thousand souls. She knew no one was going to do that, unless Ronald secretly was.

Man…reapers are weird.

Only then did Light notice that she'd attracted a lot of attention. "You okay, Light?" asked Tatania. "Yeah…just having a shocking realisation." replied Light, still dazed. The twins smirked. "Was it that you like Kyoya?" they asked.

Out of nowhere Light pulled out an axe, with a crazed glint in her eyes. "Run little children. Run away. Or on Earth, you will not stay." she said, in weird, creepy poem fashion. The twins ran out of the room screaming to God to help them. Light hissed at the word before drawing a pentagram in the air.

Jeenius coughed, seeing as people were going to question her sanity sooner or later. Which they did. "She's a personification of me. Okay?" she asked. "I like this kid." said Penny, pointing to Jeenius.

Sabrina groaned loudly, exasperated. Why did she walk into THIS club's room?

**A/N: Alright so I'm back after a week or so off. I was busy with work. Also, Jeenius is me. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7-You Are a Pirate

**A/N: One more exam then I'm back in full business! Also thank you to the lovely person that reviewed. I'm soory for making you cry! I didn't mean it I swear!**

It was a casual day at the Ouran host club. Sabrina tended to the many whims of the annoying customers, and the hosts did their own things. Whatever that was. It seemed that Tamaki just was being his natural idiotic self, Kyoya sat off in the corner being a loner with his laptop, the twins were putting on their weird yaoi shows, Haruhi was…Sabrina couldn't even tell what Haruhi was doing, and Light was insulting everyone and everything. She's such an effective host, isn't she?

Meanwhile someone…no…a group of people wandered the halls. They were looking for something…or someone. Probably someone because this is a school.

"Miss Faustus." said Kyoya. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over to him, not in the mood to make anyone angry at the moment. Their conversation, however, was cut short when the doors flew open.

"It's…a kid." said Hikaru. "Is he trying to be a pirate?" asked Kaoru, looking more closely at the boy. As stupid as their statements sounded, the boy could be mistaken for a pirate cosplayer. The boy's right eye was covered by an eye patch.

Before the boy could protest, Sabrina smirked. "Master. What a surprise, to see you in Japan that is. What brings you to Ouran Academy?" she asked. The boy didn't look too surprised. In fact, he looked like he'd just won a game. "So it is you. Hello Sabrina. Why are you attending this dreadful school?" asked the boy.

Tamaki gasped and began yelling at the boy about not understanding the greatness of Ouran Academy. Ciel covered his ears because of the obnoxious noise as a teacup was thrown at Tamaki's head. "I would appreciate of you didn't speak to my master in such a way. Earl Phantomhive IS the person who runs the Underworld in London." said Sabrina, while changing her glove.

While doing so Kyoya caught a slight glimpse of her contract seal. He didn't exactly know what it was or what it meant, but he knew something was strange. Kyoya just assumed she was a Satanist, like Light and thought nothing of it.

Never in Kyoya's life has he been so wrong.

"Now for you question, young Master, I've been sent to the school by none other than, Sebastian Michaelis." Sabrina said, as Sebastian walked into the room. "Young Master, you mustn't run off on your own. Don't you remember what happens every time you do?" asked Sabastian. Ciel Phantomhive glared at his butler, with his one visible eye.

"Why is Sabrina attending this disgusting school? It looks like Lizzie designed it." Ciel asked. Sabrina silently coughed, trying to keep herself from laughing. "I just told you, master. I'm here on a mission from my father. What the mission is…is a secret." Sabrina said.

Before Ciel could order her or Sebastian to do anything, loud crashing noises emitted from behind the door. Sabrina flinched, slightly, at the thought of who could have caused this. "Young Master, you didn't happen to bring THEM did you?" she asked. Ciel looked as if he were about to rip someone's limbs off their body and feed it to the resurrected body of Pluto.

Without another word Sabrina opened the door to see the three servants running up and down the halls. "Would you three please refrain from destroying the school? I already have to deal with your messes at the manor." she deadpanned. "Miss Sabrina!" yelled Finny and Mei-Rin, glomping the already unamused maid. Sabrina sighed loudly before she began her usual way of stopping people from touching her. "One." Finny and Mei-Rin didn't stop hugging her. "Two." The two other servants jumped away.

Bardroy, feeling unloved and unwanted suddenly cut in. "So what should I do with this?" he asked, holding up his flamethrower. The host club and all its inhabitants gasped, and jumped away. Except Light. She drew closer to Bardroy with a crazy look in her eye. God damnit…

Sabrina, before Sebastian or Ciel could scold them, turned to the servants with an innocent smile on her face. "Whenever I look into all your stupid faces, I think of how much fun it will be to pound them into dust." she said, as imaginary lightning crashed in the background. The servants and host club associates screamed in fear. Bardroy threw the flamethrower at her yelling. "You can have it!" Sabrina handed the weapon over to Sebastian before losing the smile. "If I ever find out you have that thing ever again I will drive a lawnmower over you." she hissed, giving off a death glare.

Sebastian smiled at the accuracy of his daughter's words. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

The servants hugged each other and nodded. "Y-yes Miss Sabrina." they whispered in unison.

Sabrina turned to the twins. "You see. You don't need to be related to say the same thing at the same time." she said. Neither of them were listening, though, because their eyes were on the flamethrower wielding demon butler in their presence.

"Hello father." she said. "Hello Sabrina." replied Sebastian. "HOW IS HE YOUR FATHER HE'S ONLY 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" yelled Tamaki. Both demons coughed. Kyoya could have sworn it sounded like "675." How the hell are they 675 years apart?

Sebastian quickly scanned the room, taking notice of the lack of a certain someone. "Where's your reaper friend?" he asked. She sighed. "Three…two…one…" then she pointed to the door, as it opened revealing William T Spears, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox. Grell gasped seeing Sebastian and ran over to the butler. "BASSY! How are you my darling?" he sang, attempting to hug Sebastian. In return Sebastian stepped out of the way, causing Grell to faceplant onto the floor. "Well it was almost pleasant until you showed up." Sebastian replied, kicking Grell's head. "You only hate Grell because he's a ginger." said Sabrina, rolling her eyes.

A new voice joined the conversation before Grell could reply. "R-reapers?" Obviously it was Kyoya. Ronald Grell, William and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Welp. Secret's out." said Ronald throwing his hands in the air. William sighed as he pushed his glasses up his face. "Thank you Sebastian. You've been a great help to us all." the mono-tone reaper sarcastically said. Ronald quietly gasped and pretended to fall over due to the fact William displayed some form of emotion.

Ciel, however, was not pleased with anything going on. "If you're done playing around we have important business to take care of, Sebastian!" Sebastian turned and bowed to his master. "Yes, my Lord." he said. Ciel looked at Sabrina, who was being bothered by Tamaki. "Are you coming?" Ciel asked. "As much as I'd love to I can't. It's not time yet." she said. "Also William-sempai would kill me if I left Ronald alone in Japan. You can bet your ass I'm not getting overtime." she mumbled towards the end.

"Overtime is something you don't need to be worried about, Miss Michaelis." said William. If those words were coming out of William's mouth, she knew something was horrible wrong. Being partners with Ronald made her an overtime magnet. Her eyes fell upon said reaper, who looked apologetically at his partner. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry." he said. "What are you going on about Will?" asked Grell.

William cleared his throat, as he pulled a book out of nowhere. "The soul of Light Minasae has suddenly become unattainable. The only way this could happen is of a demon is involved. Do you by any chance know any demons?" asked William. Sabrina's eyes widened, realising what was going on. "Will-sempai. I didn't do this on purpose." she said. "For prolonging the life of a human scheduled for death you will have to pay the price of your death scythe, Sabrina Michaelis." William continued, as if nothing was going on. "Okay…" she said confused, yet still handed over her katana.

Only then did the gears in Tamaki's head start to turn. The others knew Sabrina wasn't human at all. She was a demon and a reaper. Tamaki was the only one left trying to figure it out. "What are you?" he asked. The stake feeling in the air was replaced by utter annoyance. "We've said about 5 times by now how could you have missed it!" yelled Grell. "My apologies Grell, he's brain dead. Tamaki. I. AM. A. DEMON. AND. A. GRIM. REAPER. RONALD. KNOX. WILLIAM. ALAN. GRELL. AND. ERIC. ARE. ALSO. REAPERS. CIEL. AND. SEBASTIAN. ARE. DEMONS. ARE YOU THAT DAFT?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina. I wasn't finished." said William. Sabrina looked at the older reaper terrified, for once in a very long time. "You're also going to pay with your life." he said. "Wait WHAT?!" yelled Ronald, in attempt to make William stop. Instead of anything Sabrina laughed sadistically. "Why is that a problem? I'm going to die anyways. Just do what you normally do and give me overtime. The Thorns of Death will do the rest for you." "So you're just giving UP?!" Ronald asked, appalled. "Accepting fate isn't giving up! You know I'm going to die at some point so why not just quicken up the process and kill me now?"

"Because you're the only true friend I've ever had!"

Many jaws were dropped, including William and Grell's. WILLIAM! The guy that would cough up wood if the stick goes father up his ass!

-what-

"WHAT THE ACTUAL CRAP?!" yelled Sabrina, as she woke-up. Ronald stared at her at a loss of words, while the rest of the class whispered about her. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sabby-chan." he said, breaking into a smirk. She gave a sarcastic laugh and smile before mumbling words unfit for a proper maid to be saying.

Her head smacked back down on the desk. "Thank Grell's flamboyant red high-heels. That was only a nightmare." she mumbled.

Ronald seemed to have heard this and stifled his laughs. "Is something funny to you, Knox?" she asked. Within her suit pocket she could feel the knives she always kept hidden. She debated whether to throw one at him, but decided upon not being called a murderer.

"Not at all….my love." he said, as his smirk grew wider.

'_Screw it.' _she decided, throwing the cutlery at him. He yelled in protest, beginning to apologize to her. She ignored him, continuing to throw knives at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, noticing the look on her face. "You have no idea, Ronnie." she replied.

-000000-

"Miss Faustus. What happened?" asked Chairman Suoh. "He ran into my knife." replied Sabrina. "10 times?" the Chairman asked confused. "Yes." replied Sabrina, nodding. Chairman Suoh looked down at Ronald, who was still bleeding on the floor. "Is that true Mr. Knox?" asked the chairman. "Yes." replied Ronald, in slight pain still.

"What are you gonna do with her?" asked the females in the classroom, thinking of how sweet it would be for Sabrina to be expelled. The chairman thought for a long moment. "I suppose I can't do anything because he blindly ran into a knife 10 times. Seriously Knox. WHY?" he said. "His mind has become seriously messed up after going to the pub almost every day even though he wasn't supposed to, then getting beaten by William-sempai for being drunk on the morning shift. Then I suppose also getting beaten by Grell for calling him 'sir' instead of 'ma'am'. I guess also getting beaten by Sebastian….and Eric….and Alan…and me…and every girl he's ever flirted with…and Claude. Is there anyone I'm missing?" she asked, looking towards Ronald. "My ex-girlfriends…the bartenders…the Trancy kid at some point…the higher ups…Will-sempai's mom…"

"…William's…mother?" she asked slowly. Ronald nodded. In attempt to keep her emotions hidden she thought of dead cats, which actually made it worse. "I really don't want to know." she said.

The girls glared at the 'evil demon maid'. How fitting. "Is Ronald-sensei going to be alright?" asked one. "Psssh. Of course he is. A little scratch won't kill him." Sabrina scoffed. Kyoya, yes he was there, stared at her in confusion. "Scratch? He's been impaled by a knife 10 times." he said. "And a normal person would have bled to death by now. Does Ronald look dead?" asked Sabrina. "No." replied Kyoya.

"Then he's fine." she said firmly, with her eyes glinting that signature red.

-Later-

"Ronald." said Sabrina, looking up from her paperwork. "Yeah, what's up, Sabby-chan?" he asked. "I need to break my contract." she said.

Ronald stopped making paper cranes out of his paperwork for a moment to see if the younger reaper was joking. When he noticed she wasn't he asked. "Why?" "Because Will-sempai is going to kill me." she replied, remembering her nightmare version of William. Also known as the William that catches her doing shit she's not supposed to do. Also Known as normal William.

"You're paranoid." said Ronald, returning to his paper cranes. "Ronald!" she yelled. "We've broken so many rules since the beginning of our partnership, Sabby-chan. Why should this be any different?" he asked, who was now spinning on his chair and ignored the cranes. "You're comparing this to taking joyrides on your lawnmower and asking if Alan-sempai does Eric-sempai's hair." she deadpanned.

"Well-"

"And coming to Saturday…or almost every day…shifts drunk, and always flirting with the girls down in General Affairs." she interrupted.

Ronald crossed his arms and started pouting at the younger reaper. "Don't pout at me you bloody git. You know I'm right!" she grumbled. "Which is exactly why I'm pouting." he mumbled. "I swear… I need a new partner." she sighed. "Shut UP!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes at her annoying, yet adorable friend. _'Adorable? Really? Now you're going to feed the fangirl's fire.' _

"Can you help me?" she asked. "No it's your contract." he mumbled.

She gestured to the piles of paperwork on their desks. "I wasn't talking about the contract you bloody poof!" she yelled.

Ronald laughed, realising what she meant. "Sorry Sabby-chan. I'll get my lawnmower!" he said, running out of the room. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she yelled after him.


	8. Chapter 8-The Truth?

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?! TWO CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY? I had this one initially for ch 7...but I changed it to 8 because the real ch 7 made no sense if it came after. Enjoy!**

Light woke-up, like she did every day. This day didn't feel all that special to her. When she looked at her calendar, her spirits fell to the ground. It was her birthday. The day her parents died. The day she would die. She didn't know when, or how. All she knew was she was going to die.

Light sighed. "I should have expected this. Damn. When they said someone in the class would die before twelfth grade I didn't believe it would be me. Also…technically this is twelfth grade in Canada…right?" she asked herself.

"You remembered. I guess it's something you can't forget." said Sabrina, appearing out of nowhere. If Light had been anyone else she would have jumped. Instead she turned around to greet her maid. "I did." was all she said. It almost seemed like she didn't care about death. She was greeting it rather than running away.

"Come along. You don't want to be late." said Sabrina. Light immediately dressed herself in the men's Ouran uniform and put on her signature hat. "Well. If I'm going to die I'm going to make myself go down in history." said Light, smirking. Sabrina returned the gesture. "Of course, young miss. I'll do my upmost." she said, bowing.

-boop-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHT-KUN!" yelled the fangirls. Light glared at them, grumbling death threats. There was nothing happy about this day at all.

Sabrina turned to her master with a devilish smirk on her face. "Is that on order, master?" she whispered. Light stared at the maid unamused. "As much as I'd love that you know what the answer is." she replied. Sabrina laughed softly, at her master's unamusement.

Only then did the host club's customers notice Sabrina was there. This stirred up conversation amongst many people. "She's moved on from Knox-sensei and is going for Light-kun now." whispered one of Tamaki's customers. "What a whore." added another.

The darkest aura anyone ever felt is what caused everyone to shut up. As expected, this was Light's aura. Sabrina couldn't tell why she was so angered by this. After all Light is part of a club that flirts with women, so why would she be so mad.

She was brought back to reality when she saw Light slowly pull out a lead pipe. "Why do I associate myself with people that cause trouble?" she asked no one. "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" yelled Light, ignoring Sabrina. In return Sabrina just walked away. "I don't know you…" she mumbled while doing so.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright men. Operation Make Light Minasae's Birthday the Best Birthday She's Ever Had By Throwing Her A Surprise Birthday Party During the Host Club's Hours Even Though Kyoya Said Not To or Operation MLMBtBBSEHBtHASBPDtHCHETKSNT is a go!" said Tamaki.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled the other members, with the exception of Kyoya and Haruhi. Instead he watched the scene play before him. Whatever they were planning wasn't going to work.

"Has anyone seen Light-sempai?" asked Haruhi. The other members quieted down as they realised they hadn't seen her. "What if she's not here?" Haruhi asked.

Rather than giving Haruhi an actual answer Tamaki ran off to his emo corner. "Honestly, you need to think before you do things, Tamaki." Kyoya said, pulling out his black book. Imaginary lightning struck the blonde, to the pleasure of the Shadow King.

Kyoya proceeded to check his watch and sigh. "Come along, Tamaki. You don't want to be late for class. The same goes for the rest of you." he said. The others nodded before running off. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by his collar before dragging him to class. "You're an idiot." he grumbled.

-Bleeeh-

Classes started, but 2-A was waiting for their teacher. Ronald hadn't arrived, obviously. Not even Sabrina knew where he was. She'd left so early that she wasn't even sure if Ronald woke up. She wouldn't put it past him if he didn't. School sucks ass.

The door opened, to which almost everyone looked up to. Sabrina knew it wasn't Ronald, which is the only reason why she looked up. Her eyes widened a little when she saw…"Will-sempai?" she asked. William's eyes shifted towards her, before pushing his glasses up his face. "Sabrina…" he said, in disinterest. "As for the rest of you, my name is William T. Spears. I will be substituting for Mr. Knox today because, quite frankly, I don't believe he's capable of doing a task such as teaching. My hours end when school ends and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." he said, in what seemed like a single breath.

The humans in the class didn't know what to do or say. Spears-sensei was intimidating. As for Sabrina, she found this very suspicious. Why would William just show up without any warning? Unless he was here about the disappearance of Light Minasae's soul in the Death schedule. That had to be it. Though, why would Ronald disappear? If Ronald was getting suspended like Grell she couldn't imagine what would happen to her.

She rolled her eyes before raising her hand. "What is it Sabrina?" asked Will, pushing his glasses up again. "Will-sempai, what is the real reason you're here? Shouldn't you be making sure Eric-sempai doesn't throw anymore office parties?" she asked. He pushed his glasses up his face, once again, before answering. "I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about." The way he looked at her said they were going to have a chat later. The thought didn't induce fear in her, only annoyance that Ronald was getting her in trouble again.

One of Tamaki's customers then raised her hand. "William-sensei, what are you to Sabrina?" she asked, glaring maliciously towards Sabrina. William groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Don't speak to me in such an informal matter, you insolent brat. Also, Sabrina, what has Knox been telling these people?" he asked. "Surprisingly nothing. I've been forced to pay off a debt in the host club and now these moronic humans believe I'm a whore." she replied, shrugging. Sabrina's statement blew over everyone else's heads because, like she said, they are stupid as hell.

William's glasses glinted as he became interested. "Does this not bother you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at her sempai. "Now that you mention it…" she said thoughtfully. "No." deadpanning the last part. William pushed his glasses up his face again. "Then I've taught you well." he said.

Before anyone could react, a certain flamboyant red head ran into the room. "WILL! YOU'RE HERE?!" yelled Grell, jumping in for a hug. William stepped out of the way, causing Grell to fall. "Honestly, Sutcliff, you wonder why I hate you." he said indifferently. "You're as cold as always Will-darling. I love that about you." Grell said, trying to stand. Instead his head was stomped upon by Will. "I'm not your darling." he said, kicking Grell's head.

Some of the students gasped at the violence being displayed by a teacher, while on the other hand Sabrina observed her sempai for a moment, before continuing the picture she was drawing. She wasn't paying that much attention to what she was drawing, which was odd. She only noticed what it was when the twins looked over at her. "Whatchya drawing, Sabrina?" they asked.

When she looked at it she realised it was the well-known reapers of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society. It surprised her a little. If she was to draw anything about her work she would have expected it to be of her father yelling at the incompetent servants of the Phantomhive household.

"I drew the people I'm forced to work with." she said, showing them the picture. The twins were surprised at the accurate details she put into the picture. They could tell it was Ronald, William, Alan, Grell, herself and another person they didn't recognize. "Who's that?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the last person. It took her less than a moment to realise who he was pointing to. "That's Eric-sempai." she replied. "Why are most of them holding gardening tools? Are you gardeners?" asked Hikaru. "No." Sabrina said, irritated.

"WILL! This is not how you treat a lady!" Sabrina heard Grell yell. Sabrina and William groaned annoyed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." they mumbled simultaneously.

-derp-

When it came time to eat lunch, William walked over to Sabrina's desk. The girl had fallen asleep, to his displeasure. After he was sure all the students left he pulled out his Death Scythe and slapped it against her desk. "Wake UP!" he yelled. She jumped, but made no sound. Yawning, she looked up at William. "Alright, what's the real reason you're here?" she asked, immediately. "The soul of Light Minasae has been deemed unattainable for two weeks now. I would like to know why, Michaelis." he said. She frowned at the sound of her true surname, and the immediate accusation on her. "Ronald Knox happened, Will-sempai. He would only stop bothering me if I made a contract with her." she replied. "I see." said William, making a book appear out of nowhere.

"Where is Ronald?" she asked. When he gave no reply, she began getting suspicious. "Will-sempai. Where is Ronald?" she asked again. "I don't know. All I can tell you is his paperwork is piling up…AGAIN." replied William. Judging by the tone of his answer, she knew he wasn't going to tell her.

"Oh Will, why don't you just tell her the REAL reason you're here. Sure the Light girl's soul disappearance needs to be fixed, but as a reaper she deserves to know." said Grell, from Ronald's…William's for the time being…desk. She turned to Grell surprised. "What's going on Grell?" she asked. "Some people who aren't on the death schedule are dying, and Will came to give you and Knox the mission." Grell replied indifferently. She groaned loudly, to express the annoyance of having to do ANOTHER mission for William. Sure she was already in Japan, but couldn't someone from the Japanese division take the mission? She the remembered the Japanese Reapers were horrible at their job, and kept this notion to herself.

William cleared his throat before handing her a book. "This book outlines the mission you and Knox have been given. Don't fail me or I will take your Death Scythe this time." he said. Looking up from the book she nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir…" she whispered.

-Super-duper fun time!-

When the day finally ended, Sabrina was suddenly pulled into a limo along with Light and Haruhi. A dark rain cloud was floating over their heads, though this was ignored and cancelled out by the bright rays of sunshine named Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. "Where the hell are you taking us?" asked Light. "It's a surprise!" sang Tamaki. Light removed her glasses from her face before smashing her free hand upon her face. "We're going to the stupid Aqua Garden again, aren't we?" she asked.

The sunshine rays popped, as Tamaki's whitening face turned to her. "How did you know?" he whispered. "When planning something secret, don't yell it to Australia." she replied, annoyed.

The rest of the way to the Aqua Garden, the twins and Tamaki sulked in the spots they were sitting in. "Why are we here?" asked Light. "Because it's your birthday! You should be happy on your birthday!" yelled Tamaki, flailing his arms around. She stared at him, mentally telling him how much of an idiot he is. "Tamaki I have Aquaphobia. Why would a WATER PARK make me happy?" she deadpanned.

Sabrina saw Tamaki's soul start to fly out of his mouth. _'Damn…if that idiot loses his soul it will be my fault." _she mentally hissed. Thankfully Kyoya knocked him over the head with his black book. Tamaki's soul flew back into his body causing the maid to sigh in relief.

At some point the other host club members convinced Light and Sabrina to stay. Sabrina knew no good was going to come out of this. She kept checking the time so when 4:00 came, she'd be ready.

The twins and Tamaki seemed to be enjoying themselves at least. They'd also convinced Haruhi to wear a swimsuit again. Sabrina refused and instantly made it clear her mind would never change. Her glare scared the living shit out of them, to which they left Light alone too.

"_Why won't you wear a swimsuit for us, Sabrina?" asked the twins. "Because I say so. Now if you don't shut your mouth about it I'll drown you." the maid hissed back, as her eyes changed to the demonic shade of red they'd come to make appear a lot. _

-stuff time-

Sabrina suddenly caught the scent of something very familiar to her. Being a reaper made her so accustomed to it that it usually didn't surprise her. On the subject today, it did. It was the smell Grim Reapers carried whenever one was present. The scent of death. It could only mean one thing. There was another Grim Reaper in the Aqua Garden.

The demon-reaper maid stood up abruptly, without a word to anyone, and walked off. "Where are you going?" asked Kyoya, looking up from his laptop. To his surprise the girl had already disappeared. He told himself that no person could move that fast. It wasn't possible. So what was Sabrina Faustus?

Sabrina, meanwhile, checked her watch to see it was 4:00. "Ah. So that's why you're here." she whispered with a small smirk. "You can stop hiding in the shadows William-sempai. You too Grell." she said more loudly.

William and Grell stepped out from their hiding place. William still had his perpetual frown upon his face, while Grell looked conflicted on whether to glomp the girl or glomp William.

William readjusted his glasses. "Sabrina, what you're doing is pointless. You can't save this girl's soul." he said, while summoning his Death Scythe. "WILL!" yelled Grell, shocked his past partner seemed to be planning on killing Sabrina too. Sabrina laughed softly under her breath. "Grell. Have you forgotten what I told you? It is pointless to try to save Light Minasae's soul." she said.

William looked between the two other reapers. "What on earth are you talking about?!" he asked, with a small amount of voice inflection.

"I can't save a soul, if the soul doesn't exist." replied Sabrina, as her eyes glinted red.

William pointed his Death Scythe at the younger Grim Reaper. "What have you done?" he asked. "Will, stop this at ONCE!" yelled Grell, pulling out his Death Scythe. Will's gaze shifted to Grell. "You'd rather help the demon than your own kind. What a shame." he said, stabbing the scythe forward. Grell yelled in annoyance and anger, jumping away. From the look on Grell's face, Sabrina knew to run.

"_After all this time…Honestly Will-sempai." _she thought, returning to where the host club was.

She found them at the same place she'd left them in. "Miss Faustus where did you go?" asked Kyoya. "There's no time for that right now, we must leave." she said. "Why?" asked Tamaki. Sabrina glared at him. "There isn't time for explanations. We must leave right NOW." she said more firmly. Everyone else looked between each other, lost.

"No…we want to know where you went and why we should leave now." said Hikaru. "Yeah. Why should we trust you?" asked Kaoru. Sabrina was becoming more and more irritated by the second. She was losing precious time. "If you all value your lives I would suggest coming with me with no further questions. I promise I will tell you after we're far away from here." she said. "Oh…and I never break my promises."

The members of the host club were still weary of the situation, but listened to her. Whatever this was, it was important.

The ride back to Ouran Academy was long and silent. Sabrina kept her gaze out the window to confirm William wasn't there. Thankfully he wasn't. Also, if Grell actually made it out of there alive she would have to thank the red reaper.

Kyoya was extremely concerned. Sabrina never seemed to hold value to their lives, or show any concern for them If anything he thought she WANTED them to die…or at least get as far away from them as possible. The fact she was keeping them safe was what worried him the most. Her concerned expression that never left her face was another indication they were royally screwed, or would be if they hadn't listened.

-In Sabrina's mind-

_After William left the room Sabrina sighed loudly. She was already on a mission from the young Master, William knew that. He must have REALLY wanted to give her extra work. William hated her. She was sure of it. So why did he save her from the circus? He has so many new recruits at his disposal. Why chose her?_

"_Oh my dear, Sabby, you've really gotten yourself into trouble this time."__ said Grell. That was the moment she realised he was still in the room with her. "I wouldn't get to cocky, Jack the Ripper." she replied. _

_Grell sighed, finally standing up from his spot on Ronald's unorganized desk. __"Why are you helping this girl Sabrina? She doesn't seem all that special." __asked Grell. "The blonde git told me to, alright? And anyways, she's just like Lord Phantomhive." replied Sabrina. Grell groaned loudly. He really hated that brat._

_Sabrina's eye twitched, before she smacked Grell on the head with her bag. __"Alright. I'm sorry. Seriously, though. How is she like the Phantombrat?" __Grell asked. "Her parents died from a fire on her birthday." replied Sabrina. "Just another lost soul." _

_Grell snorted. "You laugh but I'm being serious. We've been told to collect a soul that isn't even retrievable. I don't understand how the Death List never caught that before." Sabrina said. _

_Grell's attention was finally caught. __"Really? But I thought the only thing that could move without a soul was those Bizarre Doll things." __he said. Sabrina flinched and made a face that the young Master would disapprove of. "Don't remind me." she said. Grell realising his mistake patted her hair. __"I'm sorry Sabby, but you must put that in the past." __he said. Her eye twitched again, as she removed his hand from her hair. "You know the Campania is the reason I have the Thorns of Death." she deadpanned._

_Grell put a thoughtful look on his face before saying anything else. __"Right. I forgot. When will you ever tell Will about that?" __he asked. "The day he pulls that stick out of his ass." she replied. Grell flashed a shark toothed smile at her. __"I suppose he'll just have to find out on his own." __he said. Sabrina nodded in agreement._

"_We tell him nothing of this conversation until the time comes…alright?" she said. Grell nodded before exiting the classroom. _

-000-

"Wait. So Light Minasae is soulless? Then how is she walking? How is she so aware of her actions?" asked William. Grell shrugged, blocking William's scythe again. "I can't say I know, Will darling. "You could ask the rogue. He would know." replied Grell.

William waited for Sabrina's answer, only to realise she wasn't there.

"Someone is dying for overtime." he said, leaving Grell where he was standing.

-At Ouran-

When the teenagers and the demon maid stepped into the room, they found Ronald Knox. "Oh hey! I was worried we'd have a chapter without your actual person in it!" said Light, somewhat cheerfully. The others agreed to this and were about to strike a conversation, when Sabrina stalked over to him. "Where the HELL have you been?!" she yelled.

Ronald flinched looking terrified. "N-nowhere…" he said. Sabrina pulled the book William gave her out of her bag before smacking it into Ronald's stomach. He quickly skimmed through it before groaning. Sabrina glared at him, making her eyes flash red again. "It's your fault!" she said. He stared at her in pure shock. "Are you saying I did this?" he asked. "Wha- NO! I'm saying you're the reason we have this mission!" she exclaimed. He sighed in what little relief he had.

Suddenly William came through the room, dragging Grell behind him. Sabrina jumped slightly, to everyone else's surprise. Ronald put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "Ronald Knox. I suppose it's good that you're here too." said William. "What the bloody hell's going on?" asked Ronald. "You know perfectly well what's going on, Knox. Now, for my order of business. Both you and Miss M-"

William's words were soon cut off when Sabrina gasped. Before anyone could react she was on the floor, with her hands over her chest. "SABBY-CHAN!" yelled Grell and Ronald at the same time. William, on the other hand stood there in shock and confusion. No one could see this due to his perpetual frowning, but he was concerned. The only other person to act like this was Alan Humphries.

It didn't take more than a moment later for William to understand what was going on. "Knox, how long has she been like this?" he asked, pushing his glasses up again. "Since the ship." Ronald replied. "You mean since the rogue…" "Yeah." interrupted Grell. "Well that changes a lot." mumbled William. "And you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"I thought you knew…" said Ronald. Grell shrugged, as if the slow death of his darling 'Bassy's' daughter wasn't important. "Never mind…that's not important right now." mumbled William.

He pushed his glasses up once more while turning to the host club. The majority of them looked scared. No one can really blame them, Grell's holding a fucking chainsaw. "You need to leave. All of you. This is something that only concerns the four of us." William said. None of them moved. "We aren't going anywhere." said Tamaki, defiantly. "I'm sorry. Where in those sentences did you hear 'if it pleases you, your highness'?" Sabrina spat out, still in a lot of pain. "You're part of our family, Sabrina! Why should we?" Tamaki asked.

Using Ronald as support she stood up, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. "There are many things in the world you aren't capable of understanding. I suggest you leave now before I have to use drastic measures." she said quietly.

"Why are you breaking our family apart?" wailed Tamaki, to no one even knows who. A frustrated grunt escaped Sabrina's mouth before she could stop herself. "You act like I want to do this when I really DON'T. Just screw off and leave me alone. When my business with you is done I'm leaving. You're deluding yourself into thinking we're a family. We're not. Grow up. You're supposed to be graduating high school, not entering middle school. The time for pretending things are all dandy and sunshine are over. Face reality, Tamaki Suoh. Because if you don't now it's only going to hit you harder in the face later."

Tamaki looked at the girls face for a moment before turning back to the host club. "Let's go. We must leave them to their business." he said, leading the others out. Only Haruhi stopped for a moment, turning to Sabrina. "You didn't need to be so hard on him, Sabrina. It sounds lie you really crushed his spirits." she said. "Sometimes knowing the truth is cruel, but it's still the truth. Yet in the world there are also things you shouldn't know. What William, Ronald, Grell and I are about to discuss is one of those things." Sabrina replied. "We just want to help you." said Haruhi. "You can't stop death Haruhi Fujioka. You of all people should know that." said Sabrina.

Haruhi left the room in thought. She never told Sabrina about her mother, so how did she know?

"That was very mature of you, Miss Michaelis." said William. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." mumbled Sabrina.

"Now may I ask you a few questions?" he asked. Sabrina nodded, and braced herself for the worst was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9-For You Tatania

**A/N: Heeeey. Sorry about that i got caught up with some shit with my family. Anyways i hope this was worth the wait (which it isn't I'm telling you this now) I got lazy towards the end of the chapter, as you will see, and I got sick so it turns into brain mush. ENJOY! And Tatania this is for you!**

Sabrina sighed very loudly as the twins screamed in her ears about going to the beach. She couldn't understand why this was a big deal, especially since Light's birthday was a total disaster. No one really questioned it because it was Tamaki's idea. Even Kyoya became soft when it came to Light.

The next thing the girl knew, she was in Okinawa. "I'm assuming this is the house of Ma- Ootori-san." said Sabrina, to no one in particular. "That's correct. What were you about to call me?" asked Kyoya, smirking. "Mama." replied Sabrina, smirking back.

"HI SABBY-CHAN!" yelled Ronald. Sabrina's hand collided with her face, pretending he wasn't there. "What's he doing here?" asked the twins. "Tamaki wanted him to come so we wouldn't lose any more customers." whispered Kyoya.

Sabrina glared intensely at said blonde. Her reaper eyes flashed for a moment. Thankfully no one noticed.

Light took pity on the poor girl and took the opportunity to throw a rock at Tamaki's head. Some of the customers ran over to see if he was okay. To some people's misfortune…he was.

"Miss Faustus, would you please stop assaulting our president. I'll raise you debt by-" "Actually it was me, you fucking bitch. Why the fuck are we in Okinawa anyways? Don't you remember what happened last time?" interrupted Light. Kyoya coughed while pushing his glasses up. This did nothing to the evident blush that was on his face as he remembered the past events in Okinawa. Light rolled her eyes at this. "Of course you would….you fucking jackass." she said.

Terrified for his life, Kyoya sidled away. Yes. This crazy girl made KYOYA OOTORI scared for his life.

Sabrina hid her smile behind a gloved hand. "Thank you, Miss Minasae." she said. Light smiled back at the maid. "No problem. I have to deal with these idiots all the time." the cross dresser replied. Sabrina's face turned blank for a moment. "Try centuries." she mumbled pointing to Ronald, who was flirting with someone.

The demon-shinigami cleared her throat for a moment before asking, "If I may ask, what happened last time you were here?" Light gave a sarcastic laugh. "Kyoya was a dick because I tried being the hero. Then other stuff…it was weird you don't wanna know." she said. Sabrina blinked. "I heard 'dick' and 'you don't wanna know'…so I'm going to assume he pretended to try to rape you." she said.

Light's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "How'd you guess?" she asked. "Years of Ronald's perverted jokes and such." Sabrina replied. "…I should have guessed." Light mumbled. Sabrina hid her laughter to some extent.

The two girls saw Ronald glare at them for a moment. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'll go make sure baby Ronnie's feelings don't have a boo-boo." she said in a sarcastic voice, walking away.

She stood over him with an unamused look on her face. "What. NOW?" she hissed. "Someone's pissed…" he mumbled. "You're being annoying." she replied. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down. "Okay. What's up?" she asked. "There's a large group of people whose souls are going to be reaped today." Ronald replied. "And that should affect me how?' she asked. Ronald's serious look caused her to rethink what she said. "Also…I don't know how to put this but they're the people from the c-"

Whatever Ronald was about to tell her was cut off by some girls running over to them. "Ronald-sensei we're here to save you." proclaimed one. "Maybe we can finish this chat later." Sabrina said. He stared at her surprised. "Wait NO! Don't leave me here!" he yelled. Sabrina laughed as she walked away. "This isn't something you haven't been through before…many times…you know what I mean, right?" she asked. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Instead she smiled and gave him the signature pose he usually does. "OH COME ON!" he yelled.

He was promptly ignored by Sabrina, only to be bothered by the fangirls.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was in for a surprise. Tamaki yelled incoherently while running towards her, carrying a crab. "SABRINA LOOK I FOUND A CRA-" "PUT THE POOR CRAB DOWN YOU BLOODY POOF!" she yelled, interrupting his happiness.

The twins, who were passing by, began laughing. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY, DAUGHTER!?" wailed Tamaki. Sabrina's glare could only compare to Sebastian's at that moment. No one had ever seen a face that terrifying. Even Kyoya's face was not that bad. "I'm not your daughter." she stated, eerily similar to William.

Tamaki shuddered as the twins continued to laugh. "You're funny, Faustus-chan." said Kaoru. She gave him a sarcastic smile in return. "I've learned the ancient art of 'I'll kill you if you don't shut up' from the best." she said, walking away. "You mean Spears?" asked Hikaru.

"No. Claude." she replied.

"IS THAT A BUG! OH MY GOD!" yelled a random fangirl. Sabrina rolled her eyes and attempted to escape the annoying people of the Ouran host club. This was obviously useless because this is a beach house that belongs to the club.

The twins and Tamaki were intrigued by Sabrina and her lack of caring towards most things. "I wonder what her fear is." said Hikaru. "WHAT?! She'd kill us!" yelled Tamaki. "She doesn't," "Have to know." they said with mischievous smirks.

Light, Haruhi and Kyoya stared at them recognizing the idiots they were. Light started walking away mumbling something about planning their funerals. Kyoya soon followed, mumbling about how he became friends with such an idiot. Haruhi questioned why she came to Ouran for a moment, before remembering how bad it would be to go to Lobelia.

"OPERATION FSFW IS A GO GENTLEMEN!" yelled Tamaki. "YAY!" cheered the twins, and no one else.

Ronald and Sabrina looked over at the blonde Japanese boy. "How am I like him?" Ronald questioned to himself.

-Tamaki's Mind Theatre-

(Yes...there is one)

For some reason, the day turned dark and was thunderstorming. Haruhi was hugging Tamaki, very uncharacteristically, and crying...and shit. i dunno.

Suddenly...Sabrina came running into the room. "Daddy I'm scared!" she cried, uncharacteristically. "It's okay Sabrina! daddy's got you!" he said, opening his arms towards her.

She ran to him, for whatever reason the universe of Tamaki's mind pleased because Sabrina would never do this. "Daddy you're so amazing...unlike stupid Ronnie." she said. "I know, my darling daughter. I hate him too." he said.

-000-

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Sabrina. Tamaki jumped at the sound of her voice. "D-daughter! You're here." he said. She glared at him, causing the beach to feel very cold. "Call me daughter one more time and I'll kick your ass to the motherfu-" "OKAAAY! Time to go Sabby-chan!" said Ronald dragging her away.

When they were far enough from the humans he gave her a look. "What was that about?" he asked. "You ask him. He's the one being a fu-" He gave her the look again, causing her to sigh. "Go cool off without yelling at anyone or killing anyone." he commanded. "What are you, my mom?" she sarcastically asked.

She began to walk off when she was suddenly kidnapped by the twins. She just accepted it, because she was still pissed at Tamaki. She was shoved into a dark truck, then stuck with the twins.

The twin's mentality was Sabrina was a lot like Light so anything that had to do with hell would be her realm, she would thrive in it. They took the route Hunny had taken with Haruhi and Light the previous year instead.

When she made no reaction at all the twins held their heads in disappointment. They heard a loud sigh of annoyance, which is why they snapped their heads up. In the dark they saw the red glow of Sabrina's eyes. Since they were so accustomed to it they flinched slightly. "S-sabrina." said Hikaru. "Yeah?" asked the bored demon. "Why are your eyes glowing?" he asked.

Another sigh filled their ears. "Why do your eyes glow different colours?" asked Kaoru. "Because they can. Don't ask questions. Just roll with it." she replied quickly.

-Fear of darkness…FAILED-

Tamaki, being the idiot he was born as was holding a bucket of poisonous snakes from the last trip in Okinawa. He never learns. "Dau- Sabrina!" he yelled, correcting himself before she could kick him to the moon. When she turned around and saw the bucket her head shook in disapproval. "Those are poisonous, Tamaki." she deadpanned. Tamaki screamed and ran towards the twins to escape his possible death.

Kyoya appeared behind the girl, quite confused. "How did you know they were poisonous?" he asked.

Memories of Snake and the Noah's Arc Circus flashed through her mind, causing the demon girl to flinch. "I knew a person…" she vaguely replied.

Kyoya inwardly cursed. He was 'THIS CLOSE' to finding something out about this girl. "What?" he asked, pressing for information.

"I was once part of this circus…and there I met a snake charmer, conveniently named Snake. I kind of learned how to distinguish what was poisonous and what wasn't after a while of being there." she explained.

If Light wasn't nearby, Kyoya would have written this in his book.

-Fear of snakes and Kyoya…pointless-

By this time, Sabrina had enough of the host club's shit and returned to Ronald, who was still stuck with fangirls. "Alright…off with you." she said to the fangirls. When they didn't move the air turned cold. "I'm not exactly one to repeat myself. Unless you're the three idiots…or Ronald." she said, smiling with an 'I'm going to kill you face'. The fangirls took and hint and stalked off.

"Thanks." mumbled Ronald. She rolled her eyes at him. "You have a lawnmower of death WHY do I constantly need to save your ass?" she asked. He mumbled juvenile things at her before checking his watch.

"Oh look at that! It's time!" he exclaimed.

Before she could reply there was a loud shout from cliff place Haruhi was dropped and Light was pushed off by everyone's favourite French blonde . Producing a lawnmower and katana from nowhere, the two shinigami prepared themselves. In the back of her mind, she could feel something completely wrong was about to happen. Pushing that feeling away she followed her blonde partner to the cliff.

Upon arriving, they found the girls Sabrina had scared away with some faces both reapers thought they'd never see ever again. "Hello, Kitten." said the leader.

When no witty retort or sarcastic remark was shot back, everyone knew something was wrong. Instead of what they expected the girls and Ronald barely heard her whisper, "Joker…"

Joker smiled. "If Black, Suit, Smile and Snake were here everything would be complete. Wouldn't it?" he asked. Sabrina fell to her knees covering her ears. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Ronald stared at her in complete shock. He remembered this was the only thing to cause this type of reaction, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I don't believe we have a problem here." said a stoic voice. Ronald, the fangirls and some of the circus members knew the sound of this voice. "Spears-sensei?!" the girls yelled confused, drowning out the voices of the circus members yelling, "SUIT?!"

With William were Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff and Eric Slingby, all wielding their death scythes. Without changing his expression William stated, "Members of the Noah's Arc Circus. Your souls all have been reaped by either myself or my subordinate Mr. Knox. I would kindly ask how you have reclaimed your souls before I take them again."

The fangirls were stupid enough to let this talk of souls pass over their heads.

"A certain person gave us our souls back. That's all there is to know." said Joker. William readjusted his glasses before turning to his colleagues. "Mr. Humphries I'll kindly ask you to attend to Sabrina. Knox, Sutcliff, Slingby, you're going to join in on the fun."

William turned back to Joker and the other circus members. "Do you have any last words?" he asked. Joker waltzed over to Sabrina, much to everyone's displeasure, leaning close to her face. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Kitten." he whispered.

Ronald was ready to swing his death scythe on Joker until, "Wait!" Sabrina yelled. They both stared at her shocked. "Before you die I have one last thing to say." Everyone looked at her expectantly. A small smirk formed on her face as her hair fell over her eyes.

"My father banged your girlfriend."

William facepalmed, as the other reapers tried not to laugh. "What?" asked Joker at a loss for words. Beast looked like she was about to kill Sabrina, if she could. "Black had sex with Beast." she repeated, nonchalantly.

Joker stared at Beast shocked, for a moment, before the other reapers began their work. Alan gave her a comforting hug, despite her quiet protests.

When all was done Ronald cocked his head at her. "What was that all about?" he asked. She gave him a blank stare. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You know, everything." he replied. The expression on her face never changed. "I don't need to justify my actions. Even William has permanent scarring from the circus." she deadpanned. Ronald's gaze fell upon his superior whose expression changed ever-so-slightly. "As if you didn't know, Knoxie." sang Grell.

Upon looking more closely at her Alan noticed she was deathly pale. "Are you okay, Sabrina?" he asked. "Perfect." she sarcastically replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, a certain group of crazy fangirls acknowledged their presence. "Shit…" mumbled Eric.

The fangirls all looked absolutely terrified. Whether it was from the sight they just saw, or the circus members was beyond the knowledge of everyone. Although they were betting on it being because they just witnessed their teacher, the supply to Ronald and some other guys kill a bunch of people right before their eyes.

"What did they tell you?" asked William, acting uncaring as always. The girls cowered away in fear from him, which was understandable. Not even Sabrina could blame them for being scared. "Relax, it's not your time yet." said Grell, checking his nails. William glared at him. "You're not helping, Grell." he stated, plainly. Grell jumped at Will, attempting to give him a hug. "You're so cold. I love that about you, darling~." He said. William, however, wanted nothing of this and stepped out of the way, causing Grell to faceplant into the rocks. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your darling." William groaned.

One of the girls cleared her throat. "The ginger guy asked us for a girl named 'Kitten', but when we kept telling him we didn't know he said we'd do well enough. He told us to join his circus act. Then you showed up and…and…." she couldn't finish her sentence. One of the others, who had been comforting her, glared at Sabrina. "This is your fault! You should have just told us who you really were! Then we wouldn't have had to deal with this stress!" she yelled. "Like you're the one to talk." scoffed Sabrina. "Do you even know what I have to deal with every day? I have to go through Ronald's bullshit, and yours and not to mention all the overtime I get stuck with from William. Then I have to deal with the fact one of our best division's officer is going to die sooner or later, no offense Alan. To top it all off I have to deal with a debt from the host club, my own death with is coming really soon if you keep shit like this up, and a bunch of other crap because the world really fucking hates me." she hissed.

"Brina you better calm down, and I'm not just sayin' that because you'll end up killing people." said Eric. Her head snapped towards him, and slowly softened. She understood what he meant, after all he was the one who always dealt with Alan's attacks.

Eric held his hand out to the younger reaper with a crooked smile. She reached out to take it but it didn't happen. Instead she held her hands over her chest, yelling in pain. "Aww crap…not again." Ronald mumbled, concerned. Hell, even William was concerned for her.

Alan and Eric were the only ones who seemed to be calm. "Just relax. You're gonna be fine." said Eric. "I hope." Alan mumbled at the end.

**A/N: Bleeeeeeh. Holy crap I hate this chapter so much right now…**

-I don't know what else to do so I'm just going to skip ahead until she's fine-

"You okay now, Brina?" asked Eric. The girl nodded, attempting to stand. Eric saw this wasn't going to happen and allowed himself to be used as support. Ronald felt something hit him hard in the chest. He didn't know what it was, and hoped it wasn't the Thorns. **A/N: sweetie, you're jealous. **

"Sabrinaaaaa!" yelled Tamaki, as the host club finally arrived. "I was wondering what was taking them so long." Ronald said to no one in particular.

Tamaki and the twins paused seeing Eric. The twins were in the midst of processing who he was when Tamaki began one of his rants about his 'not touching his daughter' or something in the lines of that, while running towards them.

"This is what ya 'ave t' deal with?" asked Eric. Sabrina nodded just as Tamaki slipped and pushed them into a kiss. All jaws were dropped to the ground, yes even William's, as they watched the scene. By some magical force in the world, also known as the author's indecisive choice of who Sabrina really likes, this occurrence didn't end up being as short lived as Ronald's.

Grell was the first one to break the silence. "Get a room already!" he yelled. They broke away trying not to laugh. "Ain't that what we always tell you an' Spears, Sutcliff?" asked Eric. William shoved his glasses up his face. "Shut your mouth before I demote you, Slingby." he grumbled. "Struck a nerve, 'ave I?" Eric asked. Sabrina placed her face in her hands slowly. "It's a miracle how I deal with you. Also, really Tamaki? Did you honestly have to make the situation harder than it needs to be?" she asked.

Tamaki stared at her confused, and still a little shocked. "She's moved on from Light-kun! WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!" chanted the bitch-ass mutherfucker from earlier. Quietly they heard, "Get my gun." from Light.

Ronald had enough of everything and left without another word, smacking Tamaki with his death scythe along the way. Everyone watched him leave thinking the same thing. "Did the same thing that's up Spears' ass crawl up 'is?" asked Eric, earning him multiple smacks from William's scythe. "You know what's wrong with him." Alan, Grell and William all said at the same time. Sabrina shrugged, still in denial that Ronald could ever have actual romantic feelings for her.

"I'll go end his little bitch attack. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Sabrina said. "Us? Stupid? Never!" exclaimed the twins. She glared at them without any words, gracelessly venturing off to find the raging Ronald.

Said blonde reaper was busy grumbling to himself about a lot of things. What was this feeling he had? **A/N: JEALOUUUUUUUUUUS!**

Due to his man-period he didn't notice Sabrina come up behind him. "You are unnaturally annoying today. What's your deal, Knox?" she asked. Ronald glared at her with the corner of his eyes. "You saw what happened and now perfectly well it's not my fault." she continued, growing increasingly annoyed. Ronald continued to glare at her, without saying anything. "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!" she hissed, feeling a demonic aura surrounding them.

Ronald suddenly jumped up, pointing at her. "Which is exactly why I'm mad!" he exclaimed. She stared at him, confused and angry. "You've lost me. What are you talking about?" she deadpanned. "You didn't stop. You didn't get angry at him. Actually, you laughed after. What's that all about?" he almost yelled. She huffed, crossing her arms. "Still lost, Knox." she said.

"If that were me you would have stabbed me with your death scythe and ran away." he mumbled, not loud enough for her to hear. Her eye twitched in annoyance. "Didn't catch that." she grumbled. "If that were me you would have stabbed me with your death scythe and ran away." he yelled, finally angry enough to do so. She threw her hands up, exasperated and beyond the will to attempt being somewhat civil. "THAT is what's making you go on your man-period?! Seriously Ronald you need to let that go! I don't like you in that way and I never will! Give it a rest already!" she yelled.

He crossed his arms, glaring at her. "If that's what you think, I believe we should take a break from each other." he said. She mentally facepalmed, hearing how questionable it sounded. "Finally we can agree on something here." she said, as they both went their separate ways.

Off in the distance, the host club and the other grim reapers watched them finish their argument. "I think they just broke up…" said Hikaru. Eric and Grell tried to contain their laughter, understanding how true it was. Alan wasn't too pleased with this reaction. "They won't cooperate with each other and it's your fault, Eric." he said. "Actually it was blondie's fault." replied Eric, still trying to stifle his laughs.

For a moment Alan remained silent, watching the reaction of the idiotic blonde. "Can we kill him, Will~darling?" asked Grell, earning a kick to the face.

-somehow I'm still not done this chapter-

Dinner proved itself to be extremely awkward. Sabrina served them food, which she swore was not poisoned in any way…to everyone but Tamaki. Tamaki slowly pushed the plate away, too scared to eat it.

"You didn't have to do this, Sabrina. I have maids." said Kyoya. "I've caused enough inconveniences to you. It's the least I could do." she mumbled. She accidentally caught Ronald looking at her, to which she slammed the last plate on the table and left the room. A few moments later they heard a door slam really loudly.

Ronald abruptly left in the opposite direction. William, Alan, Eric and Grell exchanged glances. "Grell follow me. We're going to see Sabrina." said William, adjusting his glasses. "Is that a good idea, William? That means you're asking Eric and Alan to see Ronald." Grell stated, unnaturally non-flamboyant. William thought it over for a moment. "You have a point. Eric, go do something else. Alan go see Ronald." said William.

Thus the shinigami left the room. The host club was left, staring after them. "You fucked up." Light said, glaring at Tamaki. "Daughter it's not my fault!" cried Tamaki.

Light suddenly whipped out a knife. "What was that?" she yelled. "Umm…" whispered the twins. "Screw this I'm out!" she suddenly said, exiting the room. Concerned as to what the hell her problem was, Kyoya followed.

Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki all stared after them. "Soo…wanna play the which one is Hikaru game?" asked the twins.

-With Grell and William-

"Will why are we doing this? Shouldn't we just leave them alone? Work this out by themselves?" asked Grell. William sighed. "You're unnaturally mature, Grell. Also if we let them do this by themselves they'll never make up." he said. Grell thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

Arriving at the door they realised something. "This is just 1889 again." "And her death scythe is a sword." Grell reminded William. They were both silent for a moment. "Shit."

The door, as expected, was locked. A typical thing for Sabrina to do when she wasn't happy. "What are we going to do William?" asked Grell. "We're grim reapers, Grell. A human door won't stop us." replied William, kicked down the door.

They found Sabrina staring at them weirdly. "Isn't that a 'little' overkill?" she asked. Grell couldn't contain it any longer. "DEATH~!" he yelled, doing the signature pose.

William and Sabrina quickly exchanged glances. "He's crazy..." she said. "Like you didn't already know that." replied William.

"Why are you here?" she asked. William raised an eyebrow at her. Immediately she realised what was happening. "Oh." was all she could say.

They were left in silence for a couple of minutes. "I'm not apologizing to him for anything. I did nothing." she finally said. "Sabby, dear, you know Knox has some strange attraction to you." said Grell. "I refuse to believe that." she deadpanned. Grell stomped around like a…stomping weird person shouting. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be Sabrina! We're trying to help you!" "Grell for the love of whatever you want, because I can't say that accursed word, just let this fix itself on its own. We all know Ronald can't stand being in an argument with someone for more than a day and I'm still annoyed as hell with him." she groaned.

"I suppose she's right." said William. She gestured to him with a relieved, "Thank you, Will!"

-Alan-

"Knox. I know you're in there open up." said Alan. "NO! Eric-sempai's there too, isn't he?" yelled Ronald from the other side. Alan sighed at the younger reaper annoyed. "I swear upon my own ending life that Eric isn't here." he said. "My answer's still no." said Ronald.

This had been going on for quite some time. Alan was losing his patience rather quickly at this point. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, RONALD!" he yelled, surprising himself in the process.

After his episode the door opened ever so slowly. "You're terrifying when you're angry Alan-sempai." whispered Ronald. Alan sighed. "You're so immature, Knox. How does William deal with you?" he asked. Ronald shrugged. "He gave me a partner who's really mean." "You sound so much like a kid right now. Just get over yourself." groaned Alan. "I can't and I don't know why." replied the younger reaper, extremely quietly. "You do and you just won't admit it." replied Alan.

Ronald looked extremely confused to which Alan almost smacked himself in the face. "For Death's sake, you're jealous of Eric, Ronald!" he yelled. Ronald's head fell to the side. "I am?" he asked. "REALLY?! Jeez now I know how Sabrina feels!" yelled Alan, close to ripping his hair out. Ronald stared at his sempai concerned for a moment. "Don't you think your overreacting?" asked Ronald.

Alan glared at the younger reaper. He grabbed Ronald by the tie with a look that could only compare to Russia's. "Don't tell me who's overreacting, Knox." he hissed, seething with anger. "Perhaps I have overreacted to that thing that just happened." Ronald admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Alan's glare only intensified. "I'm honestly _this close _to punching you." he said. "And I deserve it, okay? I was an ass. I admit it." he said.

Alan sighed and let Ronald go upon hearing this. At least he admitted he was sorry. That was enough for him. Still. He was pissed at what Ronald had done to Sabrina.

Relieving his frustration Alan punched Ronald right in the face as hard as he could. "I deserved that." groaned Ronald, getting up from the ground. He snapped his nose back in place and began searching for his glasses. Alan felt a small hint of pity for him and handed the blonde his glasses. "Better now?" asked Ronald, putting them on his face. "Yeah. I guess." replied Alan, shrugging.

"Damn that really hurt." Ronald groaned. "Then use the brain you have for some good use every once and a while, Knox." Alan said. "It's not there to store bad puns, jokes and pick-up lines."

-Kyoya…? Sure let's do it. I'm sure you wanna know what Light's problem is-

Ok I really don't actually wanna do this. I'm just going to summarize it. So Kyoya finds out Light is going suicidal and a bunch of mushy crap happens. Somehow this leads to them getting together. The twins show up yelling about this to which Light threatens them with sharp pointy objects. And now I'm okay with the rest of this so:

"So sempai's are you two actually dating?" asked Kaoru. Light turned to Kyoya while asking, "Dunno are we?" Kyoya shrugged saying, "We can try it out." Light turned back to Kaoru.

"Just because of this doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to you. That goes for everyone. I'm still the same insane asshole you've all become accustomed to." she said. To that Kaoru smiled and began hugging the girl. "Awww that's the Light we all know and love." he said. Light rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10-Lobelia

"Sabrina?" said a voice the maid could recognize very well by this point. Sabrina sighed and turned to face one of Tamaki's rabid fangirls. "Yes Miss?" Sabrina asked, not in the mood to start a fight with them.

Despite everything, Ronald and Sabrina hadn't made up. In fact they still weren't speaking to each other unless it was about soul collection or anything related to their work. Otherwise they'd avoid each other at all costs.

"Are you alright?" asked one. Sabrina shrugged. "As if you care." she mumbled about to turn and walk away. The girls looked between each other, extremely conflicted before yelling. "Wait!" To their surprise, and Sabrina's own, she did so. "We legitimately want to know." said the fangirl.

"To be quite honest, miss, I couldn't care less what's happening. As I'm quite sure you're talking about that disaster Tamaki calls a beach trip. Nothing is wrong I can assure you of that." said Sabrina, doing a small bow. "But you and Knox-sensei are so close." said one of the other fangirls. Sabrina stared at them for a moment, thinking of how crazy they were. "You're right. So I thank whatever is up there for this whole thing." said Sabrina, pointing upward.

A small cough was heard behind them. Sabrina turned around to see Ronald standing there. "Dou'ssu ka? Intai shichaeba. Minna ooyorokobi sa." she faintly sang. Ronald gave her a quick glare before stomping off.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" asked the fangirl. "Maybe. But he deserves it for being so stupid." Sabrina replied going off to class.

-A la Host Club-

"Operation Get Sabrina Faustus and Ronald Knox to be Friends Again Before They End Up Killing Us Like Those People, or GSFaRKtbFABTEUKULTP is a go!" yelled Tamaki. Light smacked her head upon the table, groaning. "This club…causes more brain cell loss than the Kardashians, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber put together." she sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind her, pulling the poor girl into one of their weird hug things. "But you still love us." they sang. Light shook her head. "That is honestly debatable." she said.

The twins ran away to Kyoya yelling. "Kyoya it's been only a couple of days and she's already ready to dump you!" Kyoya gave them a Shadow King glare, causing them to back off.

Tamaki, however was shocked to hear this news. "WHY DIDN'T MOMMY TELL ME HE WAS DATING OUR DAUGHTER?! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" he yelled. Light gave him her usually 'I'm about to rip you to shreds smile'. "Is Tamaki jelly? Mommy doesn't love daddy anymore?" she asked. Tamaki's words failed him, bringing him to the emo corner once more.

The door opened to reveal Sabrina, for once without Ronald. "I heard there's no classes for the next few days. I have nowhere better to go so…here I am." she said, somewhat sarcastically. The twins bounded over to hug her, but were promptly finding nothing in their path. "Don't touch me." said Sabrina, who was already halfway across the room.

"It's the cultural festival, right Kyoya-sempai?" asked Haruhi. "That would be correct, Haruhi." replied Kyoya, from a rock-paper-scissors game with Light. To this answer Haruhi groaned loudly and Light started swearing. It could also be she lost that round to Kyoya.

"What's a cultural festival?" asked Sabrina. "A bunch of schools come he and do artistic crap fir a couple of days. The only good thing is no classes…DAMNIT KYOYA!" yelled Light, trying to explain what the festival was, losing to him again.

Sabrina was close to smiling at the scene. She didn't want to or Tamaki and the twins would be all up in her business. "So what's so bad about it?" she asked.

Immediately after saying this, the doors were thrown open to show four girls from a different school. One of them Sabrina recognized as Penny, Light's friend, but the others were new to her.

The girls saw Sabrina and immediately ran over. "Oh no." groaned Light and Haruhi. "Fair maiden, we've never seen you in this horrid club before! Have these disgusting men defiled you as well as the other maiden?" asked Benio. Rather than a real answer Sabrina burst out in a fit of laughter. It scared the life out of the whole host club, and slightly disturbed the Zuka club.

"Maiden are you alright?" asked Benio. Sabrina's answer was laughing harder. "Oh G…Y-you sound just l-like G-Grell!" she said in between laughs.

"Maiden...who is this Grell?" asked Hinako. "J-just a g-gender-confused guy w-with an odd o-obsession with the c-colour red and o-overly long hair t-that's in desperate need of a h-haircut." said Sabrina, still trying to end her laughs.

"I'm a LADY, Sabby! You ALWAYS get that WRONG!" yelled the flamboyant voice, throwing scissors through the door, somehow. "Grell…" sighed Sabrina, finally calm. "You're not a female just accept it already." "NEVER!" yelled Grell, flying through the door.

Sabrina stared at him, slightly annoyed. "Why are you here Grell?" she asked. "No one can resist the powers of hot guys, Sabby." replied Grell, causing the younger reaper to burst out laughing again.

The host club was slowly moving away from him, disturbed beyond belief. "Grell you don't say stuff like that when they're around! I know you're into men but SERIOUSLY! NOT. NOW!" Sabrina reprimanded the red reaper.

The Zuka club finally snapped out of their trance at this point. "You associate to trash like this?!" yelled Benio. Grell and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Chainsaw?" asked Grell. Sabrina sarcastically laughed. "No."

"Why do you talk to people like that?" asked Chizuru. "Is there a problem with it?" asked Sabrina. "Men are disgusting creatures that you should not be with. Come to Lobelia and we will cleanse your soul." said Benio. Grell and Sabrina coughed, upon hearing soul.

Kyoya would have written that down if he actually cared at this point.

"The offer is still up for you, other maiden." said Benio, to Haruhi. Haruhi looked up from her book for a brief moment, before returning to it. The twins paid no attention to them, as they played Tetris. Tamaki was spazzing out again. Grell and Sabrina had dazed off, dreaming about their own fantasies.

With Grell just imagine the 2013 version on R-shitei. I know, I've mentioned the blasphemous Kuromyu 2013. I'm sorry!

Sabrina's was something along the lines of cats.

"Look, Penny's associate that acts like Tamaki, no one wants to go to your school." said Light, who still looked frustrated she was losing rock-paper-scissors to gasped dramatically. "I'm nothing like that halfer!" she yelled.

Light slowly turned her head, with her infamous Satanic glare. "I'm a 'halfer'." she said in a threatening tone. "I can second that." said Sabrina. The host club and Zuka club all shared the same confusion. Grell was more so shocked than anything that she would admit that there. "I'm half-British half-Greek." deadpanned Sabrina.

It wasn't a lie at all. After all, initially she was born in Greece.

Grell inwardly sighed in relief.

"Fair maiden and disgusting man, I-" before Benio could finish or Kyoya could protest Sabrina cut in. "I would prefer if you didn't refer to Minasae-san in such a way. It's quite rude, if you must know. I know I haven't done anything about what you said about Grell, and that would be due to Grell being used to this kind of rejection. Now, I have an answer about that offer." Benio and the two other original Zuka club members leaned in ready for her answer, the one they weren't going to like.

"THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF MEN DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN MY PRESENCE! I'LL HAVE YOUR SOULS!" she yelled, in a strange Will-like fashion. She then doubled over laughing again. Grell stared at her absolutely lost. "Am I supposed to get this?" he asked. Sabrina shook her head. "It's something William would understand." she replied. "I'm assuming the blonde brat understands too." said Grell. Sabrina stopped laughing. "You're not wrong on that. In fact the reason William acted like that WAS his fault." she replied.

"Still fighting?" asked Grell. Sabrina stared at him for a moment. "Really? You couldn't tell?" she sarcastically asked. Grell paused, remembering what happened and shrugged. "I'm so over that." he said, examining his nails. Sabrina rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Off in the distance Light looked at Kyoya. "Can I fuck with their minds?" she asked. "No." replied Kyoya, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing. "Aww…pleaaaase." pleaded Light. She refused to do puppy dog eyes because that's too much like Tamaki…stupid. "No." Kyoya said again. "It'll be funny." she said. Kyoya gave her a look that meant 'stop.' Light didn't really care because she's Light. "I don't need your permission!" she said, running over to the two reapers. Kyoya facepalmed. "Why…" he whispered.

Light did some Mission Impossible thing once she was close enough to the reapers. "Hello." she said in a strange voice. Sabrina glanced down for a brief moment before turning away. "Why must you do this?" she asked. "BECAUSE I CAN!" yelled Light, tackling Sabrina. Grell watched the scene with a small grin, while the Zuka club members started ranting about men touching Sabrina, who was still being called a fair maiden. "You are a strange host, Minasae." Sabrina said. "One HELL of a strange host, thank you very much." corrected Light.

"Vile creature stop harassing that poor girl!" yelled Benio. Finally the maid and Kyoya had enough of this. "Miss whateverthehellyourlastnameis, please stop referring to my girlfriend in such a way." he said. All the Zuka club members' jaws dropped. "YOU FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! OH MY GOD TATANIA THIS IS A THING! OUR OTP IS TOGTHER!" yelled Penny. Immediately Tatania appeared. "WHAAAAAAAT!?" she yelled. "OUR OTP IS A REAL THING!" yelled Penny. Light's face was in her hand, attempting not to find her pockets of sharp pointy objects. "Would you stop yelling that to Canada? There are people who will take that out of context!" she yelled. Her attempts to calm her friends down were futile because they were too busy fangirling.

"I can't imagine how people will react when you and Knox make-up, Sabby." said Grell. "That's assuming we will, Sutcliff." she shot back. "You will." said Grell. Sabrina glared at him, although his nails seemed more impressive than herself. "I. Will. Not." she said through her teeth. Grell rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "You're just as bad as he is, Sabrina. It will happen. I can guarantee it. You're too good of friends to be apart forever."

The two of them paused, reflecting on what he just said. "That sounds so creepy." said Sabrina. "Agreed." said Grell.

"We'll ask you one more time maiden, will you join us Lobelians?" asked Benio. Sabrina opened her mouth just as the door opened too. Ronald, who immediately saw Sabrina staring at him with a raised eyebrow was about to leave the room when Benio gasped. "YOU!" she yelled.

Sabrina's hand slapped against her face. "Ronald what in the name of the seven layers of hell did you do?" she asked. Ronald jumped, surprised she said anything to him. "This disgusting cretin was trying to use his words on a beautiful flower of ours. He deserves to die!" Benio dramatically yelled. Sabrina's face never escaped her hand. "Why did I even ask? I know you." she sighed. Ronald shrugged with a sheepish look on his face.

Benio looked between the two of them. "You know him?" she asked. "I have the unfortunate circumstances of being his partner." replied Sabrina. "Not my fault…" mumbled Ronald. "Actually it was. You were too lazy for anyone else." she deadpanned. Ronald pouted at her. "It's not laziness it's the no overtime principal." Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "Look at how well that's going." she sarcastically said.

Benio cleared her throat loudly. "That conversation isn't going anywhere." she said. Sabrina and Ronald seemingly ignored her. "You WILL come to Lobelia! You and those two other girls!" she yelled. Ronald was lost, as he wasn't there for the majority of the conversation. However Sabrina, and the host club gave the same look to Benio. "Ima cut you, bitch." Light said in the background.

"I'll be back tomorrow for your real answers. I can see the new maiden is in an argument with that disgraceful being." said Benio and the Zuka club people twirled away. Except Penny. Instead she turned to the host club. "I'm starting to question why I even left Ouran." she said. Light pointed to Tamaki. "Oh yeah. I forgot that." said the blonde girl, beginning to walk away.

"Can you please convince them to leave us alone. none of us even like them. Tell them they're just as creepy, annoying, loud and persistent as Tamaki." said Light. Penny shrugged, making her answer indecipherable.

Ronald then quickly ran out of the room with an, "Okaybyeseeyoulater." leaving the host club, Sabrina and Grell staring after him.

-The next day-

Everyone was being forced to watch the cultural festival. Sabrina, the host club, and their other friends were utterly bored. Lobelia was singing songs that the club and company didn't believe they even knew. In fact, they were singing a Vocaloid song. "How the hell do they even know this song?" asked Hikaru.

The moment after mentioning this, the Ouran choir club ran over to them "Lobelia stole our song!" yelled one person, who they could recognize as Tamaki's regular customer. "Again?!" yelled Light. They choir club looked completely lost. Would they lose to Lobelia like they usually did.

"Will you help us again, Light-kun?" asked one girl. "Nowayinhell." Light quickly said, flding her arms and turning away. They turned to Sabrina who was quietly singing a song. "Arienai koto ga  
Okiteimasu. Shikumareta wana ga. Maneku higeki." They all were shocked into silence. "Yes?" she asked, noticing they were all looking at her. "Could you help us? We'll be disqualified if we don't find a new song and quick." said Tamaki's customer. Sabrina took a look at their costumes and smiled. "I think I have the perfect song."

Ronald appeared minutes later, noticing Sabrina wasn't there. "What happened?" he asked. "The Lobelians stole our choir club's song…so Sabrina's helping them." replied Kyoya. Ronald raised his eyebrows at that. "Can you really trust that? I mean, aren't the majority of your choir club Tamaki's rabid fangirls?" asked Ronald. The host club fell silent for a moment. "Shit." they all said at the same time.

Before they knew it Ronald disappeared too.

"The performance of the Ouran choir club shall be postponed due to a slight intermission." said a random person. Sabrina and they club all paused. "Whoever this is, is my hero." mumbled Sabrina.

A familiar tune flew through the room causing her to freeze. Either this was them…or something was seriously messed up.

" **You feel great pain every day  
And if I could feel it too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do  
When you die, I will kiss you, I don't care how cold you may be  
I will make sure that you rest peacefully**" sang a person, who seemed familiar in so many ways to the club, and the school, but they couldn't tell who it was.

Sabrina knew what was happening. "There's no way in HELL…jeez. You HAD to make this harder." she mumbled, disappearing before the choir club's eyes. (_**A/N: It should be obvious but the **_**bold** _**is person 1. The**__ Italics__** is person 2. And **__**all three **__**is both of them Tadaaaa.)**_

_"Let's journey on now"_ a second voice sang, it was oddly familiar again, yet more…feminine.

**"Let's journey on now"** the first person sang, in perfect harmony with the first.

_"Together, just you and I"_

**"Shadows of the Ericas"**

_"Escape our solitude"  
_  
**"They pile up"**

_**"Deep in the night"**_

**"Born all alone"**

_"Yes, I was born alone"_

**"And I think I now know why"**

_"I think I now know why"  
_  
**"It is so I'd meet you"**

_"So I could lean on you"_

**"So you would always be there"**

_"You will be there  
So, we go"_

**"Together we will go"**

_"That is our destiny"_

**"That is our destiny"**

_"So don't you cry"_

**"It will be our time, oh"**

_**"Eventually"**_

**"Born all alone"**

_"Yes, I was born alone"_

**"And I think I now know why"**

_"I think I now know why"_

**"It is so I'd meet you"**

_"So I could lean on you"_

**"So you would always be there"**

_"You will be there  
Friend of mine"_

**"Oh, dearest friend of mine"**

_"The time to leave is nigh"_

**"The time to leave is nigh"**

_"So don't you cry"_

**"Don't you cry, oh, this"**

_**"Is destiny."**_

By this time the whole crowd was driven to tears. It was so beautiful and meaningful. Everyone wanted to know who these mystery singers were.

A few seconds after Ronald popped out of nowhere with a cheerful, "Hi there!" some people's mouths dropped. Immediately after came Sabrina. "Bet you didn't see THAT coming! THANKS ALAN-SEMPAI AND ERIC-SEMPAI!" she yelled. Ronald gave a sarcastic gasp. "That was YOU?!" he joked. "No it was you. You sang to yourself after coming through a time machine and becoming as gender confused as Grell." she said back, before cracking a smile. "So we're cool now?" he asked. Sabrina scoffed. "We're as pathetic as before, Ronnie." she replied. Ronald also cracked a smile upon hearing that. "That's the sarcastic little Sabby-chan I know." he said. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because we just made up and stuff." she said.

He laughed squeezing her into a hug. "RONALD!" she yelled, attempting to escape. "I CAN'T BREATHE KNOX LET ME GO!" He immediately let her go.

"Well now that that little tear fest is over…let's get to Ouran, eh?" he asked. Sabrina looked a little distant. "Did you have to remind me?" she mumbled, before walking away.

Minutes later the room went dark. "This is going to be interesting." said Light, watching the stage. Immediately after the lights turned back on they were graced with a beautiful song full of meaning. (**A/N: Not really…)**

[All] Shojona hega oni brand new sound  
Sekai gamawa ate one more round  
Dance dance dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

[Tamaki fangirl #1] Hey otto nani wa waritu narenai  
[Sabrina] Sorogai yone my boo ha  
[Tatania] Megikoshite kokoro haji mu  
[Jessica] Wana okagite darling

[Tamaki fangirl #2] Tsugi tsugi hanoro aademo  
Jakku jakku sa sasu arunoyo  
[Nishii] Ottome dawa muneno kanega ah  
[Tamaki fangirl #3] Mahago tsugon

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah mani manihe  
[Sunny] Subunito kokai janayo  
[Tamaki fangirl #2] Shijimaranai kiori yada wo

[All +Tamaki fangirl #2] To kado kaju maide  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Shojona hega oni brand new sound  
Sekai gamawa ate one more round  
Dance dance dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

[Jessica] Ocha nagama choku nage unda  
[Sunny] Kaunzo iruno oh my god  
[Nishii] Doseimawa koibitu i gayo  
[Mami] Itimono kotto too bad

[Sabrina] Moda moda tebao kao kaketebo  
Uchi uki chadameshiru wayo  
[Mami] Otto menara ichidu kimenara  
[Tamaki fangirl #1] Judoma juno

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah maji maji te  
[Tatania] Suguni sukite i jaiso  
[Tamaki fangirl #3] Shijimaranai koi yada wo

[All] Chokuna hato uchi muite  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Shojono mega oo brand new sound  
Mishunute onegai one more night  
Dada ijiwaru nabowa  
Motta motta iranai no no no no

[Jessica] Tell me boy boy love it it it it it it it ah

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah mani mani he  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mani mani he

[All +Tamaki fangirl #2] To kado kaju maide  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Oh oh oh oh  
Ah ah ah ah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mani mani he  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah maji maji oh

Grell from nowhere popped up upon hearing Girl's Generation. Yeah…he's a fan.

The Zuka club was gaping at the stage. How did they put together that performance in such a short amount of time? "If I couldn't help my own school's club what kind of maid would I be?" Sabrina asked, no one.

"Well I believe our work here is done." said Sabrina, to Ronald. "Ruining everything? Yeah I think we did ourselves justice." he replied.

-Later-

"Young maiden we've come for your answer." said Benio. Sabrina, Light and Haruhi sighed. "For the last FUCKING time NO!" yelled Light. Haruhi and Sabrina nodded, agreeing with the crazy girl. "Are you sure?" asked Hinako.

Ronald suddenly cut into the conversation. "Sabrina how much overtime would we have to work if you suddenly disappeared from Ouran?" he asked. "To much." she replied. "And you'd have to do it with me…" he said, giving her a 'seductive' look. She pushed his face away. "I refuse to do more overtime than necessary with you, Ronald." she said. He flashed her a giant grin, knowing they were going to win the fight against the Lobelians.

"We will be back for you, maiden. You will come with us someday." said Benio, about to spin away. "St. Lobelia Academy will have you're presence one day!" "SAINT?!" yelled Sabrina, concerned.

After all, she was a demon. "Lady, I'm a demon and a maid." she said. The room froze. "E-excuse me?" asked Tamaki.

Sabrina also froze realising what she said. "Crap…"

**A/N: Another chapter down...who knows how many to go. So yeah the songs were part of 'Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Theme' 'Checkmate' and 'Unmei'. Also I used the dance version to 'Oh' by Girl's Generation. I'm shit at making names so I just used Tamaki fangirl #123 due to that. Also for the Voclaoid song I guess we can say it was World is Mine...**

**k. Bye.**


End file.
